The Veterinarian
by Doc Reid
Summary: A ruthless gang kidnaps Doc and is severely wounded.  Can the veterinarian save his life? Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Beck and his wife Stephanie stood nervously on the stagecoach platform in the west end of Kansas City. Jonathan was eager to take up his new veterinary service in Wichita, having just graduated into the new profession. He would be later be joined by his wife and expected child. "Don't look like you're going to a funeral, Stephanie. I'll be sending for you in about two weeks, once I find a suitable place for us to stay. Wichita is a fairly big town, so I'm sure it won't be too difficult to find something," he smiled to his wife of two years.

Stephanie smiled and wrapped her arm through his and hugged it tight, "I know. It's just going to seem so long," she smiled. Jonathan smiled back and was just about to kiss Stephanie on the cheek when the rumble of the approaching stagecoach caught their attention. "Looks like our adventure to a new life is about to begin, "Honey," he mused as he readied himself for the long ride in the bouncing coach.

"I love you," Stephanie peered deep into her husband's eyes. He smiled and kissed his wife tenderly on the lips, "I love you more than I can tell." Obviously time stood still for the Becks as the stagecoach driver hollered at Jonathan, "You getting aboard or stayin' here?!?"

Jonathan and Stephanie giggled, "You best go now, Mr Beck. I just might change my mind about this whole idea of your's and keep you here!"

Jonathan gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll wire for you as soon as I can. Say in about two weeks, okay!?" he said as he boarded the stage. And before he was fully seated the driver clipped the reigns over the rumps of his team and the stagecoach lurched forward throwing the veterinarian back into his seat and causing his wife to giggle as she waved farewell.

As the coach rounded the corner Mrs Jonathan Beck slowly clutched her hands to her chest and breathed a silent prayer for the time to speed along until she was with her husband again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was mid afternoon in Lawrence, Kansas, as Derrick Madill and his youngest brother crossed the dusty street. They played nonchalant while keeping a watchful eye on the bank. Madill's other brother and his three other pack members wandered the streets as well - each one waiting for Madill's signal and all of them knowing exactly what their job was.

"Derrick?" Jerry Madill questioned, "When are you gonna call it. I feel like folks are staring at me."

"Cool you're heels, little brother. I'll call it soon. I figure by about three o'clock the townsfolk will have completed most of their business and the bank will be bursting at the seams with their money," Derrick leaned against a post across the street from the bank. He could see all of his men and he was just about to give the signal when he looked at Jerry. "Okay, boy, you go and play drunk at the tavern and we'll pick you up on the way out of town."

"Why do I always have to play drunk? When do I get to be in on a bank robbery?" the young Madill complained as he muttered his way up the street to the local watering hole. Derrick shook his head in tired disbelief. He never figured that Jerry would ever amount to anything after his head injury he suffered years before. The best Derrick could do it to keep in within eye sight and mostly out of the way of the action. This was all an oath he swore to himself after his mother died suddenly.

Once Jerry was out of sight, Madill gave the signal and his men moved in slowly on the bank. Once they stood on the boardwalk out front the quickly pulled bandanas up over their faces and pushed quickly through the doors. Phil Hastings stood guard at the door and watched out the window as Derrick and his brother Douglas ordered the tellers to empty their trays into the saddled bags they supplied. Meanwhile Vincent Rogers and David Stuart pushed their way back to the bank managers vault and demanded him to open it - with guns drawn and levelled at him, Mr Thompson had no choice and opened he big vault.

The whole hold up lasted less than a minute and the Madill gang bursted out the front firing shots into the air and quickly dispersing in every alley possible in their well planned escape route. It was over before the ton of Lawrence even knew it happened. Just like all the other robberies that the Madill gang preformed.

Derrick was true to his word and met up with his brother Jerry and quickly had him mount the horse that he held and without so much of a bother, they rode out of town, "Still wish I could do that, Derrick," Jerry whined.

"Maybe next time kid," Derrick playfully swatted his brother on the shoulder and pretended to race him out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

As they planned, the Madills met up with the rest of their gang at the assigned hideout. It was an old homesteader's place and the only two good things about it were the views down into the valleys and the roof. Only stringy burlap drapes hung in the open window frames - no glass panes. Just about as much wind came through the board and batten walls as it did through the rough plank doors. It didn't matter much, as the Madill gang trended to be transient men and like to pick their next local by the size of the bank haul or strong box or to stay one step ahead of the law.

Derrick was the first to dismount and he watch Jerry scramble down off his horse and hurry into the shack, "How much did we get this time?" Jerry was eager to know.

Derrick followed his brother and motioned for one of his men to tell him, "Almost four hundred dollars, Jerry." Vince said as he looked up from the chair he sat back in which is feet perched on the edge of the wood stove.

"Wow!" his youthful exuberance was well below his actual age of twenty seven. "Did ya hear that Derrick!? Almost four hundred dollars!"

"Yeah, I heard, just find, Jerry. Say, why don't you go and lay down for a spell. I'll need you good and strong for when we move on." Derrick smiled weakly at Jerry who happily obliged and sauntered into one of the small back rooms where he found a mattress to sleep on. Derrick motioned to his men to keep their voices down as they all knew that four hundred dollars was a joke.

"I thought that bank would have had more than that in it..." the eldest Madill paced the floor.

"I figure we got everything they had. Maybe its just because the cattle aren't through yet," Vincent Rogers offered.

"It is just about prime cattle time. Money should be flowing to every bank in Kansas..." Madill sneered.

"Derrick, don't fret none..." Phil Hastings stood and walked to his boss.

"And why should I not be fretting?" Derrick's dark brown eyes bore holes into Hastings. "Cause I heard some old bird in Lawrence talking about the stage that left town earlier in the day - on it's way to Topeka. She was talking with another woman - maybe even the banker's wife - about the strong box." Hastings smiled.

Derrick Madill stepped forward, "And just what does this strong box contain, Hastings?"

Hastings smile was that of a Cheshire cat, "oh, about five thousand dollars..."

"Really?" Madill smiled.

"Really."

"And why wasn't I told of this earlier?" Madill questioned further.

Hastings stood and looked out the window past the rage drapes, "I heard about only as we where about to rob a bank."

Derrick glared at Hastings. He actually didn't trust the stubby little man and the only reason he kept him in the group was because he knew that he's turn yellow and squeal to the law. Fact be know amongst the Madill brothers, they kinda hope that he would be the one that got caught. Surely his record was as good as the rest of the gang's and he'd hang just the same.

Douglas Madill joined his brother, "If that stage left Lawrence today, it would have to be making a stage stop in Topeka, if not sooner before dark."

Derrick thought about the new information as he paced around the room. Five thousand dollars sure sounded tempting after the petty four hundred dollars they got from the bank hist.

"Don't think too long, Derrick. I think right now, time _is_ money..." Douglas' lips curved into a leering smile as he playfully whacked his gloves over his brother's shoulder. Dust puffed up from his vest.

Derrick looked at his brother, "Okay. Okay. If the stage has already left Lawrence and we are kinda between there and Topeka, we can catch up to it and wait until tomorrow sometime to grab the money box." Derrick was still working through the details in his mind's eye as he calculated timing and positions and where along the road was the best place to do the deed.

Vincent Rogers, Phil Hastings and David Stuart were now waiting for the word. All of the men knew they couldn't stay the night in the sack anyway. The knew that the Lawrence sheriff had already sent out search parties for those who robbed their bank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Beck was quite content to look at the surrounding countryside. It was almost another world to him as he'd grown up and studied in Boston. He smiled at the thought of his new start on live with his veterinary practice and his lovely wife and coming child. He felt that life was finally focussing for him.

The stagecoach held other riders as well - both middle aged women looking like they just came from a funeral. One of the women starred out the window at the dusk night while the other knit continuously. They never made eye contact with the man sitting opposite them.

All three passengers noted the coach slowing down and then the driver hollered, "We're coming into our stop fer the night. I'm sure Mrs Thompson has some hot viddles fer us!" The driver pulled harder on the reigns, "Whoa!" and the coach came to a stop.

Dan Thompson, owner of the stop opened the door, "Welcome. Please come on inside and get washed up and eat." he set a step stool down and helped the two women out of the old coach. Jonathan stepped down past the step and then reached in to grab his medical bag.

Jonathan watched Mr Thompson lead the two ladies into the house while he stretched his back and admired the sunset. He eyes then caught the driver and his gun, "Hi."

"Sorry if the ride was rough." Howard spoke.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. I'm just wondering when we will be getting into Wichita." Beck stepped closer and pet a horse.

"Well, we travelled almost sixty miles today, it's at least another two hundred miles from Topeka to Wichita, so if the roads are passable, I'd say three days." Howard then went on about his business.

Beck shrugged and smiled. He figured that was about what he and his wife speculated. He also knew that once he did get to his destination, he was going to be busy setting up his business and finding a home for his family. How hard could that be, he asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc stood at the end of the long wooden bar sipping on a drink. He had Kitty had been passing the past half hour in talk of the town, when Matt slowly pushed his way through the swing doors. He surveyed the room from the top step before stepping down and weaving his way through the night crowd and toward the town doctor and the best saloon owner in Dodge.

"Kitty. Doc," he said as he pushed his tan felt hat back on his head and leaned on the bar. "It''s cozy in here."

"I had Sam put the wood stove on to take the dampness out of the air," Kitty pointed out.

"And I''m enjoying it! Takes the aches out of the bones...Makes me feel better and happy." Doc nodded and took another sip of the amber liquid.

"Oh, it that how it happens?" Matt mused.

Doc shot a look his way.

Matt shrugged, "Maybe you need a bigger stove in your office." Then he winked at kitty

Doc huffed before his eyes narrowed at the marshal. He was going to say something but instead bit his tongue. Matt and Kitty noticed and chuckled. "Oh, sure laugh at a beleaguered town doctor's personal aches and pains..."

Kitty gently laid her right hand on Doc's forearm, "Sorry Doc. You just sounded so pathetic!"

"Hum." was all the doctor could add to the comment before he turned his attention to the tall marshal. "Shouldn't you be doing your rounds or something?"

Matt straightened his back, "Oh? Am I interrupting something here?" he again passed a wink off to Kitty.

Kitty shook her head, "You two are about the worst! I otta throw the two of you out of here!"

Both Matt and Doc stood straight, "huh?" they muttered in unison.

It was then that the hill man deputy stepped through the doors, "Oh, thar you are Matthew!" He strolled over to the threesome and parked next to the marshal, "Miss Kitty. Doc. It sure is plum snug in here!" he smiled at the three.

"Don't go there, Festus." Doc urged from up the bar.

Festus' eyebrows rose in question and Kitty cut his thought off before he could ask, "Would you like a drink Festus?"

The hill man smiled broadly and nodded, "That would be plum civil!" Festus readied himself for the drink as he straightened himself to the bar and smacked his lips. Doc rolled his eyes and couldn't bare to watch. Matt was still waiting to be served. The marshal cleared his throat as Kitty passed the tall cold beer off to Festus. Her long eye lashed lifted and she chuckled, "Okay, cowboy. You better be more mindful of my older customers from now on in..." she chuckled as she pulled the handle on the beer tap and filled the cold glass.

Doc still watched the two of them, "Who you callin' old?" He scrunched up his right eye and waited for them to answer.

Even Festus laughed and then he remembered why he was looking for the marshal. "Oh, Matthew. Barney gave this to be before he closed the office tonight." the deputy handed off the telegraph that the crammed into his vest pocket. Matt took the paper and unfolded it, "Robbery in Lawrence. Stop. Believed to be Madill gang. Stop. Warrants issued. Stop."

Matt made a face before he refolded the telegram and sticking it into his shirt pocket.

"Trouble?" Kitty asked with Doc and Festus looking on.

"Don''t know yet. Looks like the Madill brothers hit the bank in Lawrence. They sure seem to be covering the territory and just about every county in Kansas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick knew of the perfect place to spend night and wait for the stagecoach the next morning. "Brother Doug, go and wake Jerry. We need to ride tonight to get ahead of that stage heading to Topeka. Vince, made sure that fire in the stove is good and cold. Phil, you circle the grounds for a several hundred feet dragging a branch. We don't need top advertize we've stayed here." His men nodded and went on to their assigned chores.

Derrick then looked to his friend David and motioned for him to saddle the horses. David just noddled and left the room.

Jerry was making his way into the main room of the shack and rubbed his eyes, "I was just startin' ta sleep, Derrick!"

"Sorry little brother, but something came up." Derrick had pulled his pistol and was reloading the cartridges.

"Another bank!?" Jerry seemed to snap to attention.

"Nope. Couldn't be easier, or harder."

"What? Can I help?" Jerry moved toward his brothers.

"We'll see. First we have to leave here. Then we camp out under the stars, just like we used to. And tomorrow, we might have a chance at getting a money box from a stagecoach. What do you think of that?"

Jerry smiled broadly and pushed his uncombed hair back off his face before retrieving his hat and plunking in on to his head. "Come on! We've got work to do!" Jerry smiled even more as he looked at his two bothers and marched out of the shack in search of his horse.

Both Derrick and Douglas looked at each other. Jerry was all their's. Flesh and blood and they secretly feared for his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning had arrived soon enough as Dan Thompson and his wife prepared the breakfast for the driver, the hired gun and the three passengers. He could hear Jonathan Beck moving around in his small room and then he heard the two women. He'd never seen such a mix-match of travellers and he wondered what the conversation was like for Beck. He chuckled to himself as he envisioned the ladies as temperance workers and Beck a hard working man who liked to take a drink or two.

Thompson finished stirring the scrambled eggs and announced that breakfast was ready. His wife poured coffee into each cup around the table and then set out a tray of toast and watched the travellers come to the table and sit. She smiled at each of them, "Good morning! Hope you had a good night sleep." Not one person around the table spoke but they all smiled and nodded as they enjoyed the food. Dan Thompson in the mean time had left the room to hitch the new team to the stagecoach.

As Howard finished his meal and then his coffee he stood, "Thanks Mrs Thompson. I always look forward to this stop!" Howard said as he left the table and retrieved his hat to help hitch the team, "We'll be ready to go by seven thirty." he announced before leaving the building.

Beck pulled his watch from his vest pocket and took a peek at the time before closing the gold watch and sliding it back from where he pulled it. "We have about a half an hour," he smiled at the two ladies who seemed to watch him like a hawk. Beck swallowed lightly out of uneasiness and returned his attention the toast on his plate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick Madill had his gang positioned high in the hills but still within eyesight of the stage line. He nudged his horse forward and motioned, with a quick tick of his head, for his brothers and other men to follow him along the ridge. His plan was to follow the stagecoach for an hour or so before pulling ahead of its route and stopping it before it reached the next stop for new horses. That is where they would steal the money box which promised to contain thousands of dollars destined to help the cattle buyers in Ford County. In his mind the plan was flawless as he knew of the three passengers and the two men from the stagecoach company. It appeared that they would be out gunned by the Madills alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stage is ready to leave," Dan Thompson announced as he watched Howard and his hired gun climb aboard and into the driver's seat. Thompson placed a step on the ground at the small door of the stagecoach and assisted each of the ladies in, Beck thanked him but climbed in by himself. The passengers all took the same seats they had the day before and the same strange silence fell over them as the door closed with a click. With a loud whistle and a crack of the reigns, the coach lurched forward with a rocking motion until the horses had gotten up to speed. Thompson and his wife waved farewell as the coach disappeared down the road and around a wooded bend.

After forty minutes of silence, one of the women spoke, "You a doctor?" she pointed to the medical bag that Beck kept close at hand.

He nodded, "Yes, I am," he smiled politely and pat the large black bag with his name in gold letters across the side.

"Huh. I don't trust doctors." she muttered before turning to look out the window.

Beck twisted his mouth in thought before he spoke, "I'm not a human doctor...I mean, I'm human, but I don't doctor humans..."

The other woman now found interest in her fellow passenger, "If you don't doctor humans, then what do you doctor, doctor?"

"Animals. I'm a veterinarian," Beck smiled again.

"Never heard of such a thing," the other woman spoke again.

"Me neither," said the other woman, "Sounds like a way to get more of some folk's money, if you ask me." she crossed her arms in protest and looked over her small glasses to the woman next to her.

"Its not that at all!" Beck began to explain when all of a sudden the driver yelled "Whoa," and the stagecoach came to an abrupt stop in the middle of nowhere. Dust billowed up into the open windows. Beck motioned the ladies to stay put and remain calm, "I'll see what the problem is."

One of the women couldn't resist the last barb, "Good! You better check on the horses. One of them might have died," then the two women cackled as Beck stood and reached and held his breath - oh, how he wanted to say something. With his jaw clenched, Beck pushed the door open and stepped down while looking back at the two women sharing their humour. He was about to ask the drive what happened when he turned and looked down the barrel of the gun held in his face. He was certain anyone within five miles could hear him swallow. Slowly he rose his hands in the air as he watched Madill's men climb up onto the stage and throw the heavy metal money box to the ground.

The hired gun for the stage line thought he had a good shot at the man on top of the coach but Phil Hastings was faster and several shots rang out. Howard even managed a shot off, hitting Hastings in the mid section. Both the driver and the gunman hung limply from their seats.

Vince fired another shot and opened the cash box and began to gather the contents stuffing the money into sacks.

Jerry looked after the horses, "What about Phil?" he asked from the sidelines to his brother.

Derrick cursed under his breath and looked around. That is when his eyes caught sight of Beck's medical bag, "You a quack?" he took a bold step forward to Beck who said nothing. "You deaf, boy?!"

Jonathan finally spoke, "I am a doctor but..." he was told to shut up before he could say he was a veterinarian.

"Grab your medical bag...move!" Derrick ordered.

"What about the ladies?" Jonathan asked meekly.

"I'm sure between the two of them, they can figure away to get out of here...now move it!" Derrick ordered again, this time more insistently.

Beck reached inside of the stagecoach and picked up his bag, "Stay with the road..." was all he could get out before Derrick pulled him away and to a horse. "Everyone get mounted!" And within a moment they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

After a stunned silence the two older women slowly emerged from the stagecoach. One of them gasped as she caught sight of the driver and gunman slumped in their seat. Quickly she looked to the other woman who was even more scared than she. "He said stay with the road, didn't he?"

The woman nodded then noticed the driver move a little bit, "I think he's still alive!" she pointed up to the driver's seat. The other woman's eyes followed her finger. Sure enough the driver, Howard, squirmed in his seat then moaned.

"We have to do something! We can't just walk off and leave him here," the other woman pointed out.

"Well...what do you suggest? I certainly can't drive one of them," the other woman pointed to the stagecoach.

"Me neither. My husband did all that..." said the other.

"We can walk it to the next stage stop. It can't be more than a mile away, as I figure was were getting close..."

"Makes sense," the woman look up the road, "Otherwise them bushwhackers would have got the stage at the next stop..."

"Come on. We got to get that fella looked after," the woman with the glasses trudged forward and pulled hard on the bridle. Neither horse budged. "Come on, will you!?"

The other woman stood back and spotted the problem. "Hold on dear...the break has been kicked on!" she smiled as she clambered up to release it. "There we go!" she then joined her fellow passenger to walk the stage to the next stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Beck held tight to his saddle horn as the wild ride through the wilderness seemed never ending. After about and hour the leader of the gang pulled up heard on his reigns. "We need to rest the horses," he said as he stepped down from his lathered mount.

"You shouldn't run them this hard in this heat," Beck said from atop his horse. Derrick's dark eyes grew darker at the tone in which his newly acquired doctor had spoken to him. He sauntered over to Beck's horse and without a word of warning jerked Jonathan down off his horse throwing him to the ground. "I have two rules. I say what is, is and I say what goes, goes. You care to change that, the only change you'll make is that your life won't be worth a plug nickle. Got it?!" Derrick Madill sneered while standing over the doctor.

Beck slowly pushed himself up and dusted off his hands. He had no choice but to nod.

"Good. Now get to doctorin' Hastings there," the older Madill turned and walked to a near by cliff - he didn't want Beck around in one way, but then realized that maybe in another way he could be useful. He would have to test him.

Derrick turned to see Beck looking over Hastings. He walked toward the doctor, "So?"

"So what?" Beck looked up at the gruff gang leader.

"Can you fix him up so he can ride further?" Derrick motioned angrily with his hands.

"I need hot water, and plenty of it. He's got a bullet inside of him and it has to come out, or he'll die for certain." Beck's hands were already red with blood. Hastings lay motionless on the ground. Beck waited a moment more, "I can't remove the bullet without hot water." His jaw muscles clenched from fear.

Madill pulled his hat off his balding head and wiped his brow before replacing the hat. "I hate that bastard! He always screwed things up for me, and now you need fire to heat the water to save his sorry hide!?"

Beck stood, "Yes. I need to sterilize my instruments and clean the wound of infections."

"Really?" Madill said.

"I kid you not." Beck's voice held honesty and he stood to face the man who challenged his professional opinion. He swallowed hard knowing he was asking a lot of the outlaw.

Madill turned and walked several feet. He stopped, "I can't afford the time of the wait for him to heal..." and with that he pulled out his pistol and shot Hastings dead. Then dropped his gun back into his holster. Beck jumped. He'd never seen such an act of hate and wanted waste of human life in his own time. "You just killed your friend!"

Derrick almost laughed, "He was hardly a friend." Madill moved to his horse, "Come on, we have another long ride before night. That is unless you want the law breathing down your sorry necks tonight," he ordered his gang to get mounted.

"What about me?" Beck asked while standing next to the dead man.

"You too sunshine. I think you might just come in handy should one of us get hurt along the way." Derrick pulled his gun and ushered Beck to gather his bag and get back on his horse.

"Aren't you going to going to bury him?" Beck looked down at the dead man before climbing on to the horse while clutching his medical bag.

"Nope." Derrick then slapped the doctor's horse which bounded forward and the rest of the gang followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long walk for the two older ladies, but they finally reached the stage stop that was run by the Gibson brothers. Eddy was sitting on the veranda whittling while Ben was fetching water. They both stopped at the sight of the two women leading the team and stage into their stop. Eddy was fast on his feet and joined Ben, "What do you supposed happened?"

Ben looked at the tired women and then the two men draped across the driver's seat, "I think the stage has been held up!"

Eddy looked at his brother, "That's why it's late..."

The two brothers ran out to meet the women and guide them to the house before tending to the men aboard. One of the women mention that the diver might still be alive, at least he was over an hour ago.

Once Ben got the women into the house and rested at the table with some cool water he joined his brother out at the stage. "They're right little brother, Howard is still alive. The gun is dead, though." Eddy motioned for Ben to help him get Howard down off the coach. "I need you got ride into Topeka and get the sheriff. The money box is missing." Ben explained to Eddy as they carefully carried Howard into the house and a back room. "While your are there see if Doctor Taylor could come out at look at Howard."

"Sure thing Ben." Eddy said as he grabbed his floppy grey felt hat and wedged it on his head as he headed to the barn for his horse.

"It was a dreadful thing to see..." one of the women spoke, "Just dreadful."


	6. Chapter 6

Doc sat at the small table in the marshal's office and drank the cup of coffee that Festus poured for him. The town physician was engrossed in the newspaper and what was happening in the state of Kansas and he paid little attention to the hill man who was doing his best to get the doctor to talk - say something; anything.

Doc held his own until Matt stepped through the door and Festus spoke, "Matthew, you ortta charge that old scudder rent! He's done nothing but parked himself in that thar chair and drank the coffee and read yer paper!"

Doc peeled his silver rimmed glasses off his face and glared at the hill man then looked at the tall marshal, "Maybe you should find yourself a new deputy. I know one that's gonna be sewn up into a canvas bag and dropped in a river!" Doc countered and turned his squinted eyes back to Festus, "I've never in all my days heard anyone rattle around like that!"

"Old scudder!" was Festus' only retort as he fixed himself a coffee. "I think the sun has gone and baked and heat yer brains."

"Looks like I just got back here in time..." Matt's eye brows rose as he hung his hat on the wooden peg next to the door and his blue eyes scanned the room.

"Hum..." as all Doc could utter before he took another gulp of coffee finishing his cup and setting the mug on the table before him. The doctor stood from his chair and walked to the marshal's desk, "Looks like the Madill gang is still at it. Got a stagecoach the other day near Topeka and one of the passengers was taken with them. The other two passengers say he's a doctor."

Matt glanced quickly at the paper on his desk and then up to Doc, "I've heard. There's posters out on all of the known Madill gang members. Unfortunately they seem to disappear after each hold-up as if they have a network of buildings and hideouts. They're a pretty mean group," Matt's voice was filled with regret for what might come to any town in the Madill's path.

"Well, I sure hope they don't work their way down this way, Matthew," Festus stated from next to the window, "I'm tired of these ornery mangy hooligans justa takin what they want whenever they see the need..." Even Doc took notice of Festus' reasoning with his eyebrows raised.

Festus caught the look and continued on, "Well, foot. Last time some of them kinda yahoos robbed the Dodge bank and I got shot in the arm, I didn't get a lick of extra pay fer the danger and then the clammy handed town quack-quack still wanted his money to fill his mattress with and still I had to work to make a living..." he said while flailing his hands through the air.

Doc glared at the hill man, "Quack-quack?!" he barked. Doc tugged on his black felt hat to adjust it into a more jaunty angle than before, "Next time I'm gonna sew up your mouth!" the doctor huffed as he walked to the jail house door and pulled it open. His eyes narrowed at the deputy before he turned and left the building pulling the door hard behind himself.

Festus could only swallow hard then turned to Matt who crossed his arms and shook his head, "You sure got him going this time..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Beck sat quietly to himself and watched with mixed interest on how the Madill gang interacted. There was an obvious hierarchy placing the oldest brother, Derrick at the top. Beck also noted that the others watched out for the ever eager young pup, Jerry. Beck also noted that Jerry seemed to act younger then his physical appearance and that was why, perhaps, he was watched like a hawk. Jonathan hated his situation and at the time he could see little hope of a way out of it. He bit off another piece of stale bread and chewed hard and wondered if the two women got to the next stage stop and whether he was missed at all - by them or anyone. And if they did get to the stop, was anyone looking for him? Did anyone tell his wife? A foreboding doom swept over the young veterinarian and he almost through up his last mouthful with the horrid thoughts that flooded his mind.

It was then that Beck hatched his plan of escape - he'd continued to watch Jerry and he'd slowly lure him into making him believe that it was the best for all concerned to let him go.

Beck stood and moved toward Jerry who was petting his horse. The veterinarian placed his hand on the horse's back, "Fine looking horse you have," he smiled.

Jerry smiled back, "My brother, Derrick, got him for me!"

"Looks like you take pretty good care of him," Beck countered.

Jerry smiled, "Derrick taught me how."

Beck moved closer to Jerry, "I can see that. I actually look after animals and horses - that's really what I am a doctor for..."

"So you ain't a real doctor?" Jerry looked up from his horse's hoof.

"Nope. I tried to tell your brother, but he didn't want to listen. And that's why I need your help." Beck smiled.

"Oh?" Jerry looked into the doctor's eyes, "Me help you?"

Jonathan smiled again, "If you could. See, if one of your brothers or friends gets really hurt, I'm not the doctor they need."

Jerry thought for a moment. Then he looked at the doctor, "What Derrick does he does. He just looks out fer me that's all," then Jerry returned to his horse as if the conversation never took place. Beck uttered several profanities under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Several days had passed and Derrick noticed his men were getting anxious to do something with themselves other than sitting around a camp fire. As he stood next to the small smoldering fire and sipped on his coffee he thought about another bank hold-up, but the place had to be well away from where they had been and somewhere the people would have little knowledge of their other activities. His mind searched for the right town which had to be one the beaten track as well as one that my have some decent businesses that would provide a bank filled with valuables and money.

Derrick stirred the small fire around with the toe of his boot then looked over to his brother, Douglas. Douglas was trying to teach Jerry and new kind of knot - which was causing bother brothers to laugh aloud. Jerry simply just couldn't make it despite all of his brother's patient help. Derrick smiled slightly as he remembered how life seemed simpler years ago when his other two brother were alive and they also helped care for Jerry - he was always a handful. Derrick's thoughts turned quickly back to the bank job he was planning. A cunning smile etched across his tanned face - Salina seemed just about right.

Derrick poured the remaining coffee from his cup onto the fire which hissed. Douglas and Vincent noticed and stopped what they were doing. "I have a plan," Derrick announced aloud. Even Jonathan Beck looked up from the stump he was perched on. "We're gonna rob us a bank."

Jerry bolted toward his older brother, "Can I help this time Derrick?" The youngest Madill's face was practically glowing with anticipation of the adventure.

"Sure kid. I'll think of something real special for you to do. In the meantime, get your gear together and get ready to ride. That goes for all of you, including you doctor," Derrick's eyes leered at Beck who swallowed hard - there was no way he wanted anything to do with a bank robbery and his mind began to race for an escape route.

Jonathan set to placing the saddled blanket over the back of the horse he was riding and adjusted it before he swung the saddle over top. As he began to loop the cinch through the metal buckle when he felt Derrick standing behind him. Slowly Beck turned to face the man, "You're making a big mistake if you let Jerry help you with this bank robbery."

"Jerry's my business. Your's is fixing my men up if they get hurt." Derrick sneered. He pushed a set of saddle bags into Beck's chest, "Put yer doctorin' tools and things in these. I don't want no-one to know you're a sawbones," he smiled slightly as this was all part of his plan. Beck slowly reached for the bags and Derrick clipped him hard across the jaw with his fist, sending the veterinarian backward into his horse. "You say one more thing about me and what I should or shouldn't do with Jerry, I'll kill you where you stand. Understand?" Derrick turned sharply on his heels and walked over to his own horse to prepare for the ride. Beck pushed himself back from the horse and slowly proceeded to empty his medical bag contents into the saddle bags. Hope began to fade for an escape. Beck sighed heavily as he rubbed his sore jaw.

Within twenty minutes, Derrick pulled himself onto his saddle, "Come on guys! We're heading to Salina," he shouted as he spurred his horse forward. The rest of the Madill gang charged along behind him with Doctor Jonathan Beck stuck in the middle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long ride for the gang, but they reached Salina before dark. Derrick's plan was to keep Beck on a short leash while his gang had a good time in town over night. The bank job would happen shortly after the bank opened the following morning. Derrick lived to be daring and Jerry looked up to him for that among other things.

They rode their horses up the main street and stopped in front of a saloon, "We'll start here and work our way down the street," Derrick laughed heartily and was followed by his loyal men. The only one not to laugh was Beck - he looked from under the brim of his soiled brown fedora with his eyes scanning the street looking for refuge. Derrick caught the look, "You, sawbones are coming with me..." he tugged sharply at Beck's shoulder and motioned for him to step down from his horse, "I wouldn't trust you as far as I could bounce an anvil in a swamp," Madill sneered at the veterinarian.

All of the men soon dismounted and swatted dust off their chaps and vests with their hats before entering the saloon. They smartly entered several at a time as not to draw too much attention to themselves incase someone recognized them from a wanted poster of a newspaper description. Beck sat quietly with Derrick in a back corner and every time a saloon girl approached Derrick shooed her away leaving his men to fetch the drinks for the night.

Before long, the barkeep shouted for the last call of the night. It was at least two in the morning - or so it felt. "Drink up you bums," Derrick stood and swatted Douglas and Vincent across the head with his hat as they sat leisurely at a table littered with used glasses and empty bottles, "We've got a busy day this morning..." he chuckled at himself having made humour of the time. A few of his men also laughed as they slowly rose to their feet and followed Derrick and Beck to the door. They all knew their assigned tasks for the morning's business. Jerry's was to watch Beck and hold the horses. Beck was sure he'd be able to manipulate Jerry to swing an escape for him - he had to really think how and the time was short. All of the men wandered to the coral where their horses were stabled and found a cozy corner in which to call bed for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came fast enough for Jonathan Beck his eye lids felt like lead weights and even wiping them couldn't convince them to open any wider. He heard Douglas and Jerry talking and then Vincent and Derrick joined in before the quiet David Stuart. Beck wondered about that man as he seemed to be on the fringe of the gang and almost opaque. He did want Derrick and Douglas ordered him to do and did it with easy ans style. In another life, Jonathan thought that he might actually like the man.

Derrick's voice was low and held its cold tone as he suggested to his men that they pay the stable keep for the night - a gesture of goodwill, if you like. The men grumble but decided to fork over a few dollars each and pay the man as they saddled their horses and left the coral. Derrick stuck next to Beck like a bee to the hive. The veterinarian knew that the oldest Madill brother would shoot him on sight if he tried anything tricky, especially now that the gang was getting organized for the morning raid on the bank.

Jerry stood next to his older brother and then followed him out to the quiet street, "Now remember what I told ya, Jerry?"

"Yup!" The youngster eyed Beck as he lead his horse through the gate and out to the street.

"Good! I knew I you could do this," Derrick smiled then turned his attention to Beck who watch and said nothing. Derrick motioned to his men to move up the street at random times and to gather at the assigned meeting place in the vacant lot across from the bank. Derrick and Douglas couldn't have planned it better as the lot emptied onto a back alley which lead straight out of town.

Derrick checked his pocket watch and looked up to the sun to be sure the time was close to being right. He nodded and slowly each man neared the bank. There was a pause as several townsfolk pushed through the doors ahead of Douglas and Vincent. Stuart waited a second before hie entered and then was followed by Derrick.

Beck watch Jerry who was all smiles. "Your brother could get badly hurt or killed doing his for a living," Beck said in the young Madill's ear.

The young man ignored him and continued to watch with great interest. He clutched the reigns tightly in his fist and out of the corner of his eye he saw Beck slowly stepping back. Jerry turned and glared at him, "You better stay put or my brother will kill you..."

Beck stopped and drew a deep breath through his nose and muttered under his breath. Both he and Jerry stood cold as the sheriff of the town approached them, "Good morning men," he smiled, "You must be part of on of the cattle outfits. I never seen you before."

Beck nodded, "Yea, that's it." he leered at Jerry who also nodded to the sheriff.

"The names Sheriff Peeters. My office is just up the street should you need anything," he smiled and tipped his hat and continued on his rounds.

Jerry looked nervously over to Beck whose eyes watched the sheriff. The serenity was disrupted by a muffled gun shot.

Inside the bank Derrick held his gun to the wounded banker, Mr Doris who clutched his arm. The small gathering of towns folk held their hands in the air as Douglas and Vincent cleared out the vault. Behind them stood Mrs Peeters and a strange look came over her face as she slowly and carefully reached into her hand bag to remove the small pearl handled derringer her sheriff husband had given her years before. David Stuart saw the gun and pulled the trigger of is own gun killing the woman instantly. It was also the sign to leave the bank as now the remaining women were screaming for help.

The Madill gang burst out of the bank and across the street. They mounted their horses and fired several shots around the street to ensure their escape.

Sheriff Peeters ran back down the street firing at the group before someone told him that they had killed his wife. Slowly the beleaguered sheriff entered the bank and looked down at his wife's body. Tears filled his eyes as the yelled out for his deputy. He was going to mount a posse and capture or kill each man in the gang - regardless how long it would take him to hunt them down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc entered the Long Branch Saloon and moved through the mid morning crowd and stopped at the end of the bar next to Kitty - he looked around the room and then passed his right hand over his moustache before turning to Kitty, "Morning Kitty. Is it my imagination, or at there more folks in here then normal at this time of day?"

Kitty looked up from her coffee and smile, "well good morning to you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Doc quizzed.

"Well, I would have thought you'd be behind all the business I could get." Kitty went back to her coffee while keeping a playful eye on the town doctor.

Doc huffed, "Is all this extra income is suppose to be for my future retirement?"

Kitty broke out into a hearty laugh before offering the doctor a coffee who was grateful for the cup of black caffeine. "I'd be drinking this with Matt, but Festus wants him to pay rent for the enjoyment of reading the newspaper and having to suffer through his coffee, and that's not to say his constant conversation!" Doc sipped from the cup with satisfaction.

Kitty didn't know what to say until she say Festus at the doorway. She gently nudge Doc who looked up to her and then followed her gaze. "I knew it was too good to be true..."

"Doc! What did poor Festus ever do to you?" she playfully swatted his arm as they watched the hill man approach. "It'd be easier to say what he hasn't done!"

Kitty just shoot her head and looked at the physician. He loved to goad poor Festus on.

Festus could feel something was going on but chose not to say anything. Instead he stopped several feet away and down the bar. Even Sam rose his eyebrow in question. Doc looked at Kitty who looked back with a shrug. Festus continued his silent treatment for a few minutes more until Doc couldn't stand it any longer, "What? Do we have a disease or something that you can't stand near us?!" the doctor barked. Festus and even Kitty jumped at his voice.

"Wall if you weren't so miserable and wanting to sew my mouth shut all the blamed time..." Festus' eyes held hurt as he was only trying to get the doctor to chat.

Doc looked sheepish, "Well I'm not reading the newspaper now..."

"Wall maybe I jist don't have nothing else to tell ya, that's all!" Festus smiled slightly in self amusement.

"That I find highly unlikely..." Doc ran his hand over his moustache again before Kitty swatted at him again. "I better check my calendar...I think it's pick on ol' Doc day..." the doctor grumbled and returned to his coffee only to be interrupted by Burke this time, "Has anyone seen the Marshal?" he hollered over the bat wing doors of the saloon. "Sheriff Peeters of Salina has just formed a posse to round up the Madill gang. They killed his wife." he waved a telegram over the doors.

Doc, Festus, Sam and Miss Kitty all exchanged looks. They all knew that if the Madill gang was now wanted for two murders, they'd not stop there and they would do anything to stay ahead of the law.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt was just leaving the livery stable when he heard Nathan Burke calling for him. The tall marshal stopped in the middle of Front Street and watched the shipping clerk jog up toward him, "Burke?"

Burke bent forward and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, "I've been looking everywhere for you. This telegram just came in for you..." he huffed as he handed the rumpled piece of paper to Matt.

Matt always saw Nathan Burke as an alarmist so he was slightly pessimistic at his intentions to run around Dodge looking for him. Matt unfolded the message and read it, "Damn." he uttered under his breath, "Thanks Burke..." he said and then quickly marched past Burke toward the telegraph office. He knew that if Sheriff Peeters set out a posse, it would just complicate the greater effort that he was already working on and slowly making headway into rounding up the Madill gang.

Matt swiftly entered the telegraph office and waited for Barney to finish with a message he was sending - he wisely used the time to write his message for Barney to send. Once finished the telegraph operator stood from his chair, "Marshal?"

"Barney, I need you to send this to every town between here and Salina. There's been a bank hold up and Sheriff Peeters is certain that it was the Madill gang, but I don't want just any posse or bounty hunter after them - just yet."

Barney nodded and took the message then headed straight for his key and opened the line for transmission. Like a humming bird to a flower, Barney's finger tapped the key and the message was sent over the wire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick Madill halted his men several miles out of town and he knew it was just a matter of time before someone was going to be following them as they have with every other robbery. So far they had managed to escape and it was his hope to do so once again, "Okay! We got the money. Now listen up. Dave, I want you to hike it off to the east and back track if you have too. Doug, I want you and Vince to keep the sawbones close at hand and zigzag around a bit before you get to Spearville. You too Dave. Jerry and I'll head west and do the same. If you can turn into that storm that is coming across the prairies - they wont be able to follow our tracks in the rain and wind." Douglas and Vince nodded before they spurred their horses with Beck in tow.

David Stuart charged after them and then took a sharp turn to the left into a ravine which ran near the Smokey Hill River before he was to turn back toward Salina and eventually onward to Spearville.

Derrick and Jerry took a slightly more leisurely approach as Derrick thought if they were going to be hunted, why look like you're then one being hunted. He kinda felt badly for his brother and friends who were literally running as that made them look more guilty, but none the less each man, aside from the doctor, knew what they were getting into and they were now on their own until they met again outside of Spearville.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Peeters had five men gathered in front of the bank and the only poster he had that match the banker's description was the one on Derrick Madill. "I want this man caught. I want him to pay for killing my wife. If I catch him myself, you boys might just have to turn away, 'cause I'm gonna tear him from limb from limb..." Peeters' eyes were black with hate. "Come on, get mounted. There's a storm coming in from the west and I don't want to loose their trail - these fellas seem to disappear in thin air, given the chance."

With that the six man posse headed out of town, just as Matt's telegraph arrived and Sheriff Peeters pushed the men and their horses hard to try and pick up the trail. The Madill gang took the roughest terrain they could without jeopardizing their mounts and their escape. It was tough but Derrick insisted on the route until they could clear the hills and onto their destination.

Peeters halted his men as he scan the ground for fresh horse hooves and then his eye caught some down near the river. "Wally, check them out will ya?" he pointed to the fresh tracks. Wally discounted and scanned the hills for anyone that might be lurking to take a shot at him. Once satisfied he inched his way down the bank and knelt down next to the marks in the dirt. They were fresh enough that you could make out the shoe nails in each hoof print. Wally looked up to the sheriff, "Looks like they scattered. I don't know how you'll find al of them..."

"I just want the one that killed my Patricia, and if that means hunting each one down one by one, by God, I'll do it..." Peeters' eyes scanned the hills, then came to a rather irrational decision, "Each of us will try and follow a set of tracks. Just remember that you are deputized and try and bring them in for a trial. Shoot them as a last resource."

Wally climbed back onto his horse and each man nodded in understanding before they carefully picked a trail and rode off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over two hours had passed since the robbery. Derrick and Jerry slowed their pace and took a route long a stream. Jerry told Derrick everything that brother Douglas was trying to teach him, especially the knot. "Yea, I saw you and Doug. Looked like you were having a pretty good time." Derrick smiled to his little brother.

"I was. But I just couldn't make the knot. I think Douglas was getting mad at me..." Jerry said mournfully.

"Now why would Doug get mad at you? You were trying your best, weren't ya?" Derrick pat the youngster on the shoulder.

"I sure was," Jerry looked up to his older brother, "Just like you always told me. Do my best," he smiled.

Derrick nodded and nudged his horse to move a little faster and Jerry did the same. They rode on for another mile or so when Derrick heard some twigs cracking behind them and off to the side. He pulled hard on his horse and made Jerry stop his mount soi they could listen. The cracking sound stopped. Derrick was cautious and motioned Jerry to move onward and he followed. The cracking noise seems to now come from in front of them and again Derrick stopped the horses. It was then that Sheriff Peeters made himself know and pushed his horse thought the bush, "Stay where you are."

Jerry glanced quickly to his brother who was surprised, but not shaken. "You got a reason for stopping us?"

"I believe I do, " the sheriff said, "and I want you to drop your gun belts to the ground."

Derrick looked down to his belt hiding his eyes from the sheriff. Jerry watched him. Derrick looked like he was going to remove his gun, but instead pushed Jerry off his horse - out of any line of fire before he pulled his gun all at the same time. Sheriff Peeters fired several shots all around before his dropped to the ground dead.

Derrick drew a deep breath and then called for Jerry to get back to his horse. However, Jerry didn't move. Derrick scrambled down off his horse and went to his brother's side. Jerry was curled up holding his stomach and when Derrick went to move him she screamed out loud in agony. One of the sheriff's bullets hit him in the stomach. "Oh, no..." Derrick carefully rolled Jerry on to his back, "I gotta get you to some help..."

"It hurts like thunder, Derrick!" Jerry began to panic.

"Yea, I bet it does. Come on, I'll get you to your horse and we'll make Spearville by night." Derrick scooped Jerry up and helped him onto his saddle. "I don't know if I can make it, Derrick."

Derrick carefully placed his hands on either side of Jerry's white face, "Sure you will little brother. Sure you will...you're a Madill afer all." Derrick added a weak smile and Jerry nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the afternoon when Derrick and Jerry reached the old house they had selected. It was one the had used long before their current robbery spree. Douglas was waiting outside and watched his two brothers slowly ride into the corral. "Doug, Jerry's been shot. Get that sawbones out here..." Derrick ordered.

Douglas went to the house and pulled Beck along behind him. The veterinarian's left eye was black and blue and swollen shut. "He tried to make a run for it." Vince said from the veranda.

Beck walked over to the injured Madill and looked at his wound, "I've tried to tell you before, I am not the kind of doctor you need. I look after animals...I can tell you one thing, this is not good."

Derrick was still on his horse and kicked Jonathan in the shoulder reeling him backwards into the dust, "I should just shoot you now..." he pulled his gun and aimed.

Douglas interrupted, "He might still be of use. If he can help Jerry until we find another doctor..."

Derrick glared at his brother but understood his reasoning, "Okay...but where do we find a doctor?"

Vince smiled, "I understand that there's a good one in Dodge..."


	10. Chapter 10

Derrick was perplexed and ran his hands over his face. With a deep sigh he looked down at Jerry as Beck tried to control the bleeding from his stomach wound. "Okay. Vince, you and Doug get to Dodge as quickly as you can. I'll keep an eye on the doc here and Dave should be hooking up with us pretty soon too. Don't waste any time!" he pointed sharply to the door and both men jumped and quickly headed to the door.

"You better hope they can ride fast. It's gotta be almost fifty miles to Dodge..." Beck looked up from his work.

"You better hope they can too. If they don't get that doctor from Dodge out here real fast and Jerry dies, you'll be stretched out next to him." Derrick glared down and sneered at the veterinarian. Jonathan Beck could feel his spirit slowly leaving him. He'd been wrapped up with this band of hooligans far longer than he dreamt - somehow he thought they'd dump him somewhere along the way, but that wasn't the case as there was always some need for his meagre help - which was not by his choice. The only thing helping him to cling to rational thoughts was that of seeing his wife again soon; at least he hoped and that is why he constantly gave in to the Madills.

Beck refocused his attention to Jerry. How he felt badly for the young man. In his professional opinion, he was likely going to die but he also knew that humans have the most unusual way of proving science wrong - time and time again. "Jerry?" he dabbed a cool damp cloth over Jerry's forehead.

Jerry's eye lids lifted slightly, "Huh?"

"I'm gonna give you something that might help with the pain..." Beck looked deep into the young man's eye. All he saw was confusion and betrayal. "What is it?" he whispered.

"It's called laudanum and I only carry a very small amount. I'll can only give you a little bit, because I don't know where that bullet went into your belly." Beck gently lifted Jerry's head and let him sip at the table spoon full of the liquid. "There you go. Now we'll just take it easy. You're brother, Doug has gone off to find you a real doctor." Beck smiled as he swept Jerry's bangs from his brow.

Jerry looked groggy and nodded, "Thanks horse doctor..."

Beck smiled. Jerry was the only one to finally get it. And now he had to do what he could for the young man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cool night in Dodge and the streets were busy with cattlemen and their business partners. Every year they seemed to get bigger and taller, Doc thought, as he trudged his way through the throngs that congested the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch. Once at the door the physician swiped his right hand over his moustache as he looked back on the crowd. He wondered really if things had changed or was it himself, and with that and a smirk he pushed through the swing doors and stepped down into the busy room. Sam was the first to notice his bewildered look as the doctor scanned the door for someone to sit with, "Evening, Doc! Miss Kitty's bury at the back there somewhere!" he pointed over the heads of the men who fronted the bar.

Doc nodded and waved with appreciation for the information as he wove through the boisterous crowd. Finally he spotted Kitty and a smile washed over his face. Kitty even saw it and laughed, "You made it through!" she pointed to the crowd.

"Just barely! Good heavens, I'm surprised Matt hasn't thrown half of them out!" Doc shouted over the jubilant noise. Kitty could only laugh more before she pointed to the chair next to her, "have a seat, Doc! It's very entertaining from back here!" she then pointed to the crowd, "Just think of all that money for our retirement bank account!"

"I'd rather think of it over a drink!" Doc scoffed before he smiled at his friend, "Retirement, huh?"

"You'll see!" she smiled and pat her friend on the forearm. Kitty then nodded and waved to Sam indicating they both would like drinks. Sam obliged and poured two whiskeys then served them to the awaiting table. "Here you go, Miss Kitty. Doc," the tall barkeep smiled, "It's good business tonight!"

"It sure is Sam, but be careful not to over serve, or there wont be anything left tomorrow!" Kitty winked and Sam chuckled as he made his way back through the crowd and sanctuary behind the long wooden bar.

"Here's to retirement!" Kitty hoisted her glass toward Doc who reciprocated. "I think after this drink I'm gonna retire to my quiet bed!" Doc ticked his head and winked his eye. "After today, I don't think an earthquake could rise me before tomorrow morning..." Kitty smiled and watch her oldest and dearest. She admired him on so many levels and there was nothing short of a good night sleep to get him back on track should he seem unlike himself. "After our drink, I wish you a good night," Kitty smiled warmly, "You look like you deserve it."

Doc smiled over his glass, "I just might have another now...the company is just too good!" he winked.

"I should warn you, it is just about time for Festus to show up from his rounds." Kitty jabbed the physician lightly on the arm.

"Good gravy! I forgot all about him with this splendid company. I think I'll take a rain check on that other drink," Doc stood up and tipped his hat, "Night, Kitty," the doctor started to leave, "Good night, Doc," she winked back and watched her friend leave the saloon as she continued to sip her drink. Then she chuckled again as she realized that he actually got away with saying she owed him a drink.

Doc walked along the boardwalk and it seemed slightly less busy than it did before. He checked his pocket watch by the street lantern. It read 10:25 at night. The doctor adjusted his hat and then began to climb the stairs to his office.

From across the street, Vince nd Douglas watched. They didn't have much time so they had to come up with some plan - and fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc opened his office door and stepped inside. There was enough light from the street below to see his way over to the wall lamp near his desk. Carefully he lifted the glass chimney, struck a match and held the small flame to the wick. A small flare of light popped to life and Doc lowered the glass and snugged it into the prongs that held it tight. As the flame grew so did the light and Doc took his time to adjust the wick just right. There was something warming about the light cast from an oil lamp.

The doctor then shuffled across the room and pulled his coat off - hooking it on the rack behind the door. It was followed by his black felt hat. With a quick rub of his hands to warm them from the cool night air, Doc next moved to his little wood stove and opened the door. He was ready to wad some old newspaper into the opening when the office door quickly swung open.

Doc stopped what he was doing and looked at both men - he'd never seen either one before. Doc's eyes narrowed at the men before he continued with what he started, "I assume you are looking for a doctor," he grumbled as he struck a match and stuffed it into the stove after the paper and closed the metal door with a clang. He stood and faced the men who still said not a word. Doc brushed his moustache with his right hand before he walked toward his desk and shoving his hands down deep into his pockets.

"You know full well we came here for a doctor. Now grab your kit and get moving." Vince stated as he stepped further into Doc's office. His shadow cast a large looming image on the wall behind him.

"You with one of the cattle outfits? I haven't seen you in Dodge before..." Doc stalled. Something deep down inside told him something was wrong pulled his hand from his pockets to retrieve his eye glasses before sitting in his chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus walked across the street above the Long Branch Saloon and told a few of the cowpunchers to simmer down or he would have them thrown in jail for the night. He was thankful they obliged and went on in a more quiet manner with their festivities. He shook his head knowing that before day light he'd see them behind bars. He chuckled slightly as he walked along the boardwalk in front of the busy establishment.

After bouncing off a few more cowboys, the hill man finally reached the swing doors and pushed through while striding down the few stairs and up next to the bar, "Evenin' Sam! Where is everyone?"

The busy barkeep nodded and pointed to the back of the room where Kitty sat finishing her drink. Festus nodded then smiled before making his way to the back of the room. He wondered which line to use to see if he could get a free drink from his friend. He wove through the busy room and finally reached the table where Miss Kitty sat. To his surprise Kitty waved to Sam to bring them a drink, "Pull up a chair, Festus! You look like you could use one," she held her chuckle.

"Wall thanks, Miss Kitty. It sure has been a busy one tonight..." Festus licked his lips in anticipation of the drink that was heading in their direction. "Hasn't no one else stopped by ta see ya?"

Kitty thanked Sam for the drinks before answering the deputy. "Well, Doc was here a few minutes ago, but he had a long day and called it a night. I haven't seen Matt all day!"

Festus took a hearty slug from his glass before setting it down on the green felt topped table, "I thought I saw that ol' scudder's lamp on. Wall, he's just gonna wear himself right down to a stub, ifin' he don't slow down," the deputy took an other gulp from his glass.

"I've tried to tell him. You go right ahead, and don't blame me if he bites your head off!" Kitty warned.

With one final slug Festus finished his drink and set the glass tumbler down on the table in front of himself. "I'll do just that Miss Kitty! Someone ortta look after him if he ain't gonna do it himself," he said as he stood and tipped his hat, "Much obliged fer the drink," the hill man straightened his back before pushing through the crowd and back out to the street. The deputy ambled down the boardwalk and noticed Doc's office was still lit. It was time for a social call. Festus pumped himself up for the wrath of Doc at the late time of night. Which his familiar hum and strutted he across the alley and headed up the stairs. Not even the open door seem to be of notice as Festus kept climbing.

Doc, on the other hand froze at the sound. He was certainly dead if he hollered out to Festus who was oblivious of the two men in Doc's office. Both Douglas and Vince tucked themselves out of view beside the door as Festus entered.

"Doc?" The hill man wore a strange look on his face as Doc stood helpless in the centre of his office. Vince stepped forward and caught Festus' attention before Douglas stepped out and dropped his gun down on the deputy's head crashing him to the floor. Doc jumped and tried to move to his friend, but Vince caught him by the arm and sharply pushed him forward to his medical bag. "Get with it doctor, unless you want to be carried out of here in that condition..." he pointed down at Festus.

Doc's attention was pulled to his friend, who didn't move a muscle. The only thing Doc hoped for now, was that someone would soon come to his office and find Festus in time to help him, "Sorry Festus, ol' boy..." Doc said as Douglas Madill pushed the small doctor through the door and hurried him down the stairs unnoticed and to a waiting horse on the street behind the alley.


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty stood up from the table where she finished the accounting books and ledgers for the night. She watched Sam stack a few more chairs on the tables before he pulled his mop and pail out to wash the floor. A slight smile curled her lips as she picked up the cash box and walked through the doorway at the back of the room and into the office. She quickly turned the dial and opened the safe and stuffed the box on to the top shelf before she closed the door and turned the combination lock. She sighed slightly as there had been a few times before when the Long Branch had such busy nights that some cowhand decided to rob the place was an easier way to get rich than finish his ride. Thankfully no-one was waiting in the dark.

Kitty thought that this year's lot seemed more civil and even turned in slightly earlier than usual. That she contributed their leaving early to the storm that was brewing from the north west - there was nothing worse than ten thousand head of cattle lathered up over a storm. The old cowboys always knew what to do to settle the beasts' nerves and lull them back into a controllable mass. God forbid if the broke, as the cattle would stampede in all directions in a lightening storm - including swelling streams and rivers.

Kitty then strolled to the front of the saloon and opened the door. She looked out on to a quiet Front Street and noticed the lightening in the dark sky which seems to be intensifying before pulling the door closed. Kitty locked doors and walked to the stairs. Her hand trailed up the smooth wooden banister and her mind cast back to the time when the wooden railing was still rough. The years of use had worn it down and smooth, just like everything else in town. As Kitty reached the top stair and landing, she looked down to her main barkeep who had just finished with the floor, "Sam, if you could bring a case of wine up to the storeroom before you head home, that would be wonderful," she smiled.

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty," he smiled back.

Kitty sometimes wondered about her barkeep. His past was one he rarely spoke about and when it did surface it was usually entangled in the war having lost several brothers and yet he didn't seem to harbour any resentment on either side - likely because his brothers were on either side. None the less Kitty Russell took Sam Noonan at face value as she felt "what you saw was what you got" - and she did. He was furiously loyal to his friends.

Kitty slowly made her way to her room and could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. It was going to be a typical late summer storm in Dodge City. Kitty opened her bedroom door and walked to the window to check that it was closed. As she started to pull her curtains closed a flash of lightening lit the alleyway in between the Long Branch and Doc's office.

She squinted and waited for another flash of lightening - she could have sworn that the door was open and waving in the wind. Then another flash did come and Kitty stepped back. Her eyes didn't play any tricks on her. She could see a faint flicker of light in the office indicating that no one had adjusted the wick. Kitty felt a wave of fear wash over her.

Quickly Kitty walked back to the door grabbing a shawl along the way. Her pace seemed to speed up as she reached the landing. Sam had just placed the crate of wine onto the bar, "Is everything alright, Miss Kitty?"

"I'm not sure Sam. The door to Doc's office is swinging in the wind," she said as she quickly came down the stairs and reached the floor and moved to the front door. Sam joined her and unlocked the door holding it open for her. The both stepped out on to the boardwalk just as Matt was riding down the street.

"Kitty? Sam? You shouldn't be out in this storm." the marshal's voice cut over the continuing rumble of thunder, "What's going on?" Matt asked as he quickly stepped down from his big buckskin horse.

"I'm not sure, Matt," Kitty started, "But Doc's office door is banging in the wind and the lamp doesn't look like it's been adjusted in hours."

"When did you last see Doc?" Matt inquired.

"He left the Long Branch around ten," Kitty stated while Sam nodded in agreement.

Matt's lips pursed and he looked around the street, "No one has called on him, have they?"

"Not that I know of. He said he was going to turn in early, then Festus stopped in for a drink and said he was going to go up and see him..." Kitty's mind began to race with horrible thoughts. "Matt go and see what's happened..." she squeezed his arm as he was already started in the direction of the doctor's office. "You wait here. Sam, can you join me?"

"Sure thing Marshal." Sam's velvet barbitone voice held some comfort for Kitty.

"Good. Grab the rife from my saddle." Matt pointed to his horse and waited for Sam to retrieve the weapon. The two men crossed the alley and carefully took the stairs to the top where Matt halted the barkeep and pulled out his own gun. Carefully he poked his head around the door and could see someone in the middle of the floor struggling to push themself up to a sitting position.

Matt motioned to Sam to follow and they both charged into the room.

Festus groaned while holding his head. The whole room was spinning which caused his stomach to flip and flop.

Matt quickly knelt down next to his deputy as Sam stepped by and turned up the lamp before checking the back room. "Doc's not here, Marshal."

Matt looked up from Festus to Sam and then to Kitty who followed them up to the office and stood in the doorway. Kitty heard what Sam had said and looked down to poor Festus. All three of them were now wondering that was going on and where was their friend, Doc Adams.


	13. Chapter 13

Douglas Madill and Vincent Rogers rode in front and behind Doc. They had him boxed in to prevent him from bolting. With the driving rain all they could offer him for protection was a wool blanket. Doc was only slightly thankful for the offer as it managed to hold in heat from his body yet at the same time soak up the water like a sponge, making the ride that much more difficult. His weary shoulders sagged under the weight of the wet blanket.

With every crack of thunder and flash of lightning the doctor's horse jolted. Doc was in fear of being tossed into the blackness of the stormy night. His grip grew tighter on the reigns and every now and again he ran his hand over his face to push the soaking strands of hair from his eyes. He wished he was at least able to grab his hat before he was shoved though the door to the stairs outside his office.

Then his back began to ache suggesting he'd spent too much time on the horse and he hoped that soon he could get off the jumpy animal. He estimated that it was at least four or so in the morning.

Strangely Doc's mind then wandered to wondering where they were heading and why he was so urgently needed. The scenarios ran rampant in his tired brain. And none of them he liked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty finished wrapping a bandage around Festus' head then pat him on the shoulder in support, "There you go, Festus."

"Much obliged, Miss Kitty," the hill man said as he gingerly touched his skull, "Sure thought I was done in fer that time, Matthew." Festus' hazel eyes lifted sadly to the marshal's.

"I thought you were too, Festus," Matt stood and walked over to where his deputy sat, "Who ever hit you really meant business."

"Matthew?"

"Ya," Matt answered without really paying much attention as his eyes looked around the doctor's office looking for clues that might tell him where his friend went and why.

"I think I recognize one of them yahoos who wacked me..."

Matt stopped and turned to Festus, "Go on..."

"Wall as I said earlier, I came up here to see ol' Doc, but two fellas where here already. And Doc had this really strange look on his face. Then I turned and say this here one fella and the other one musta clubbed me..." Festus pointed to the door as he spoke.

"I can't say I saw anyone looking for Doc tonight, Marshal," Sam spoke from the bedroom doorway.

"Me neither, for that matter," Kitty added. "Who do you think it was, Festus?"

Festus thought for a second making sure he was right in even thinking what he said, "I think I saw one of them on one of Matthew's posters you had in your office the other day...you know them ones that held up the stage and then that bank..."

Matt and Kitty rose their eyebrows and both said "The Madills?!" They also both swallowed hard in fear for Doc's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another long hard half an hour ride before Douglas and Vince changed directions and ordered Doc to follow. They both knew by now that the doctor wouldn't dare try an escape as he'd be hopelessly lost. Doc turned his horse and the three men headed down a hill and across a stream before coming to a stop at the small house they had as their hide out. "Get down Doc...you're wanted inside." Douglas ordered.

Doc slowly dismounted and unhooked his medical bag. The wool blanket draped heavily around him as he moved to the door. Douglas quickly dismounted and handed off his horse to Vince and followed the doctor to the door, "Hey, Derrick, we got the Doc for Jerry!" he pushed Doc through the open door.

Doc stood and looked around the room. His eyes settled on the man sitting next to a man stretched out on the dinner table. Without a word, he peeled off the blanket and walked toward the two men and stood beside the man sitting, "You must be the doctor this bunch took from the stage coach a few days back..." Doc's eyes narrowed.

Jonathan Beck slowly looked up, "You must be the Dodge City doctor..."

Doc ran his hand nervously over his moustache as he took mental notes on what the young man looked like. His face and eye was badly bruised. "How's the patient?"

"I don't know." Beck said lowly.

Doc picked up the wounded man's wrist to take a pulse, "What do you mean you don't know? You're a doctor, aren't you?" Doc said low and sternly.

Beck stood and faced Doc, "Yes, I am a doctor. But not the kind you or this lot understands. I'm a veterinarian. I've tried to tell them I can't help this boy, that's why they went for you."

Doc's eyes narrowed at Beck as he slowly set Jerry's hand down, "I need your help, if we're going to save this young man's life."

"What can I do? I don't know anything about human doctoring, I just told you that!" Beck began to get defensive.

"You can boil water, can't you?" Doc looked at Beck who nodded a simple yes before turning to the stove to stoke it with wood. The small fire from supper time had just about died out.

Doc, in the meantime, set his medical bag on the chair next to him and pulled out his stethoscope. He placed the ends in his ears and set the diaphragm over Jerry's heart. Doc slowly shook his head as he knew the situation was grim. Derrick noted the doctor's action and moved beside him, "Whatcha shake yer head for? He ain't dead, is he?"

Doc stood and faced Derrick Madill, "No, he's not dead. It's almost a miracle he's alive at all."

Madill grabbed Doc sharply by the lapels of his vest and drew him close, "You see to it that he don't die because if he does, you and that other sawbones will be the next two to bite it..."

Doc remained calm, "You don't need to threaten me. I know what you and your kind can do. I've seen it before and I'm too old to get all worked up over your threats." Doc pulled away from Madill and back to the man he was sent after to heal.

Beck watched the whole scene from the wood stove, although he pretended not to be watching. He only met the Dodge doctor moments earlier and already he admired him. Jonathan felt a spark of life flicker inside of him again.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc pulled his glasses case from his vest pocket and placed the silver rimmed glasses on his face. Gently he lifted the patch of dressing that the veterinarian had been holding in place and peered under the gauze. The wound was bad enough, but the loss of blood was what worried the doctor the most. At best he could stop the bleeding and pray that the young man was strong enough to fight. He ticked his head before looking up to Beck, "How's the water coming?" Doc's voice held concern and trepidation all at that same time.

"Just about ready," Beck stuffed another log into the cast iron stove.

"Good," Doc continued, "When it's hot pour some into that basin over there. I need to sanitize my equipment..." Doc fished through his medical bag retrieving the instruments he was going to need to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding in Jerry Madill's belly.

Beck picked up the basin that the Dodge City doctor had asked for and poured some hot water into it then sloshed it about before pouring the water into a near by bucket. At least the basin should be as equally clean, he thought. Once satisfied with the basin, he carefully poured the hot water in and moved it next to the doctor. "My name is Jonathan Beck," he smiled wearily at the older man who was intently focussed on what he was doing before he stopped and looked up over his glasses, "Everyone calls me Doc. Glad to meet you, Doctor Beck."

Beck smiled a little more. He sensed that the Dodge City doctor knew what he was doing and how to handle their predicament. His eyes shifted around the room wondering if the town doctor was harboring a master plan incase the young Madill died.

Without missing a beat Doc went back to work and asked Beck to also do so by giving the young man instructions, "Place those instruments in the basin, son. Then add some of that," Doc quickly pointed to a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Beck nodded and did as he was asked, "Do you think you can save him?" he leaned toward Doc and asked quietly.

"I'm gonna do my best. He's in pretty bad shape," Doc kept his voice low hoping not to draw too much attention from the rest of the men who lingered around the room half watching with macabre interest.

Both doctors set to do their best for the young outlaw. Beck thought it but didn't know it at the time, however, Doc was working on a back-up plan and that he was also scared for their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had his saddle on Buck and was ready to ride at first light and he hoped that Festus was going to be well enough to join him for he knew no other man that was able to track as well as the hill man. Anything left of Doc's trail was going to be difficult to follow after the heavy rains from the over night storm.

The tall marshal stood in the office and looked out onto the Front Street as the sun began to poke up over the distant hills. He sipped on his coffee and wondered where the Madill gang was hiding and he wondered how his dear friend the doctor was. Matt feared himself the most if anything happen to Doc - the Madills wouldn't even see a judge or jury. Truthfully Matt Dillon doubted that there would even be enough of any of the Madills to bury if they harmed Doc in any way.

The marshal's thoughts were broken when the door to the office swung open, "You didn't sleep either.." Kitty Russell stated as she stepped inside and closed the door.

"Nope." Matt moved to the small table next to his desk and picked up an empty cup, "Would you like some coffee?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kitty said with a sigh as she sat down at the small table in the centre of the room. She carefully picked up several checkers and played with them in her hands while she waited for Matt to join her. She sighed.

"Have you seen Festus this morning?" Matt asked as he turned and headed to join Kitty at the little table.

"No. But I bet his head sure hurts." Kitty looked up to Matt and watched him sit next to her, "Where do you think they took Doc?"

Matt drew a deep breath and looked over his cup at the redheaded bar owner, "If my information is correct, the Madills where heading toward Spearville. They found the sheriff from Salina shot dead after they gang robbed the bank there. He must have been following them..." Matt sipped at his coffee again as he watched Kitty drinking her coffee.

"When are you heading out?" Kitty then inquired.

"As soon as I talk to Festus to see if he's up to the ride." Matt set his cup down just as the door opened and the hill man walked through and stood next to the table, "Mornin' Miss Kitty. Matthew. I have ol' Ruth saddled up and ready to ride."

Matt looked at Kitty who's eyebrows drifted upwards, "Are you sure you are well enough to ride? I mean you took an awful hit on the head!" Kitty stated.

"Foot, Miss Kitty! It was hardly a nudge! Why, us Haggens are known fer their thick skulls!" Matt just about spat out his coffee thinking of what Doc would have had to say about that. Kitty playfully swatted Matt's arm after looking at him with a smirk on her face.

Matt stood up with a sheepish look on his face, "Guess we better get started."

"Bring Doc home, Cowboy..." Kitty stood and watched the two lawmen leave the office and climb upon to their mounts. Matt and Festus had full intentions of bring their friend the doctor home, even if it meant searching for him for the est of eternity. With a quick nudge and jab of the spurs they galloped down the street and out of sight. Kitty drew a deep breath and stepped out on to the boardwalk pulling the office door behind her. Suddenly she felt alone and helpless. She looked around Dodge and then pulled her shawl tighter around herself and briskly walked over to the Long Branch Saloon.


	15. Chapter 15

It was now the dawn of the second day that Matt and Festus had been scouring the rugged Kansas countryside in search of the Madill gang and their friend, Doctor Galen Adams. They didn't chat much as they kept their thoughts to themselves - only sharing information as needed or pleasantries. Both men were fixated on their duty and each one was deeply absorbed in thoughts of how Doc was managing.

Festus rubbed some sleet from his eyes as he sat in his saddled and gazed out over a thick grove of trees. As the cool morning air and dampness subsided, the hill man detected a whiff of smoke in the air. He turned in his saddle toward his marshal friend, "Matthew? Do you smell that?" he whispered.

Matt stood up from readying his bed roll and drew a deep breath through his nose, "No. What?" Matt stepped closer to this deputy.

"Wood smoke. Not like burning leaves, but wood. Not a hot fire neither, more like one that's dwindled down over night..." Festus' eyes searched the tree tops for a more visual sign.

"Could be anyone," Matt solemnly stated as he turned back to finish packing his saddle kit.

"Not out here..." Festus stood in his saddle and peered over some shrubs. "It's coming from a grove over that hill, Matthew."

"Well, just to be sure, we'll check it out. I can't imagine Madill just pulling up in the middle of no-where and staying put for a week."

Festus nodded in agreement then looked at his marshal friend, "I agree Matthew, but if one of them was hurt badly enough to snatch ol' Doc in the middle of the night, I bet that they'd hide under a rock in Dodge if they had to..."

Matt nodded. "Let's go quietly and see what's going on down there..." he cinched his saddle tight before climbing up on to the tall buckskin. With a gently nudge from his spurs, Matt moved forward and Festus followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat quietly in one of the bedrooms, next to Jerry. He ticked his head in amazement that the young man was still alive and showing some signs of improvement. Beck walked into the room with a cup of coffee, "It's not exactly hot, but you can have it if you'd like," the veterinarian offered.

"Sure, I'll take it. Thank you, Jonathan." Doc reached for the cup and gladly took a sip.

Beck sat down in the chair opposite Doc, "How's he doing?"

Doc smiled and shifted his gaze to the yong doctor, "Surprisingly well. Thank you for your help..." Doc looked back to Jerry.

Beck moved closer and studied the doctor before he spoke, "Aren't you in the lest bit angry that they brought you here and what they have done? I mean how could you actually patch him up when they are murderers?"

Doc thought a moment and returned his looked to Beck, "Of course I'm angry about what they have done. Not too happy the way they asked me out her either. But I can't change that and it's up to the law to punish them...not me. I'm a doctor and I swore an oath so to me it really doesn't matter who it is that I'm saving, as long as I do my best."

"You're an amazing man, Doctor Adams..." Beck said as he looked over to Jerry, "I don't know if I would have had the will to try and heal an outlaw's brother."

Doc stood and walked to Jerry's side to check his temperature before returning and standing before Beck, "It's a hard thing to do, believe me. I've seen a lot over the years. Even some of my dearest friends have been hurt by the like of these fellas and I still have to do what I have sworn to do..." Doc drew his right hand across his moustache. Beck could see that the question made Doc slightly upset with him and chose not to say anything more about it.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two men before Beck stood and peered out the window and watched Vince clean his gun, "Do you think some one will come after you?" he turned sharply back to the older man.

"I bet my diploma on it..." Doc's eyes held something, but Beck couldn't place it, he just nodded. Doc moved next to Beck, "The marshal out of Dodge City knows you are missing, he'll be looking for both of us." Doc gently layed his strong hand on Beck's shoulder and squeezed it for reassurance. Beck nodded, "Sure, Doc."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus crouched down behind a large rock and watched Vince, "Matthew...that thar is one of the fellas that was in Doc's office the other night..." Festus squinted as he watched for more movement down at the little house. "You sure about that?"

The hill man looked over his shoulder, "If I'm lying, I'm dying..."

Matt knew that Festus was absolutely certain when he uttered the familiar phrase, "Good. Now we just need to know where they have Doc."

Festus shifted his weight and turned back to Matt again, "I'm guessin' he's in the house looking after one of them mangey Madills."

"You're likely right. That's going to be a problem to get him out of there..." Matt tried to size up the situation.

"Wall, ifin' I could get myself down there I could try and snatch ol' Doc out of there," Festus looked eager to charge down the hill but Matt stopped him, "No, that will just out him in more danger. I'm going over to that ridge. Give me five minutes and then we'll call them out. Hopefully Doc can manage."

"I sure hope so too, Matthew..." the hill man said quietly as he watched Matt squatted and hid behind trees and bushes as he moved into position on the far side of the house. So far they were undetected so at least that much was in their favour.

Festus waited for Matt's signal and after a few minutes he heard his boss' booming voice, "This is Matt Dillon, United States Marshal. Come out side with your hands up..."

Vince jumped and grabbed fo his other gun but Festus fired a shot which hit a near by tree halting the outlaw from moving more. David Stuart stood in the doorway and looked back to Derrick and Douglas, "I'm not just gonna sit here!" Stuart yelled and charged out the door firing his gun in all directions. With one shot, Matt downed him. Vince tried to move, however, Festus yelled at him to stay put.

Derrick and Douglas glared at each other trying to come up with a plan. Doc and Beck stood in the doorway of the room. With a glaring look on his face, Derrick grabbed Doc and thrust his gun into his ribs. Doc flinched but wasn't going to move easily which made Derrick that much more angry, "You two. Down there!" the outlaw bellowed and pointed to the root cellar hatch in the middle of the floor.

Doc and Beck exchanged looks and Beck pulled the hatch up. "Why don't you just let us go. Jerry's pulling through..." Doc tried to reason.

"I might need you to barter my way out of a noose. Now move or I'll throw you down there!"

With a heavy sigh, Doc slowly climbed down the ladder into the darken cellar. Beck cautiously followed. Once both men were down in the hold, Derrick dropped the hatch door closed with a resounding thud.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt moved down the hill toward the house as did Festus. Each lawman held their rifles on the building or the lone man that stood with his hands in the air. Vince started to get edgy and started to move toward the building. "I wouldn't move one more inch if I was you," Festus scrunched up his left eye at the man. Both Matt and Festus where still over one hundred feet away when Vince bolted to the door. Festus levelled his rifle to his shoulder and fired a single shot and Vince dropped to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Derrick and Douglas listened from within the house and the older Madill's mind raced around his head trying to think how to get out of the seeming growing situation they found themselves in, all of a sudden.

Doc and Beck stood under the hatch door and strained their hearing, "I assume help has arrived," Beck whispered. "You bet it did!" Doc said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I take it that it's a friend of your's."

Doc smiled even though Beck couldn't see it in the limited light, "Some very good friends." Now, all the two doctors had to do was to sit tight until such time Matt and Festus opened the door above their heads.

Beck shook his head in amazement, "I sure am gonna tell my wife about you. I have never met someone who has such a positive out look..."

Doc smiled again, "It comes with age," his voice seemed lower than before and held a hint of caution as there was loud sounds rumbled over head. He strained his hearing to catch any voices an sure enough he did. "Drop the guns. Now." Matt ordered the two Madill brothers.

Derrick's eyes locked on to the marshal while Douglas tried to back away. Festus fired a shot catching him in the shoulder reeling him backwards into the wall and his gun spilled out of his hand.

Derrick on the other hand stood in defiance with his rifle clutched in his hands. Matt carefully stepped forward then lunged for the weapon. Both men twirled around as they tried to gain control of the rifle. Matt was at least a foot taller than Derrick Madill, but the hungry and hate gave the Madill an almost animal fight. First the rifle went up, then down then up again before a shot was fired. Festus dodged around the room hoping to get a shot at Derrick, however, Madill and Matt were tightly entangled, then they pointed the rifle down and another shot was fired.

Festus finally got the aim he needed and popped off a shot. Derrick Madill's back arched and stiffened as he slowly turned to the hill man while reaching for his pistol. Madill hit the floor dead before he even pull the gun clear of the holster.

Matt stared at Douglas who sat quietly to himself as he tried to control the bleeding from his shoulder. The large lawman then moved to the bedroom where Jerry lay sleeping. He jerked around, "Where's Doc?" he again glared at Douglas who merely pointed to the floor.

Matt's eyebrows furrowed, "Doc? It's me, Matt." There was silence. Matt called again, "Doc?" Matt looked up to Festus' hazel eyes and the two men bent closer to the floor.

"Matt. It's me, Doc."

Matt heard something rare in the doctor's voice - fear. He hesitated a second before he spoke, "Doc are you okay?" he reached for the latch to pull up the door and his hand trembled at what he might find.

"Matt, I've been shot..." Doc's voice trailed of followed by more shuffling.

"Open the door quick!" Beck shouted just as Matt and Festus flung the wooden hatch open. Matt starred down in disbelief. Beck was kneeling next to Doc who sat huddled at the base of the wooden ladder and his hands and right leg were covered in blood from mid thigh down. Doc lifted his head and his eyes blinked as he tried to remain calm and responsive.

Beck stood and spoke, "There was a gun shot from above. It went through the floor..."

Matt scrambled down the stairs and knelt next to his old friend, "Doc, how bad is it?"

Doc's crystal eyes didn't hide anything, "I'm bleeding to death, Matt. The bullet must have hit the artery in my leg. If the bleeding isn't stopped soon, I wont have a chance..." he said solemnly as he tried to keep a tight grip on the wound.

Matt stood and looked at Beck, "You are the other doctor, aren't you?"

Beck slowly nodded but then added in a panic stricken voice, "I'm a veterinarian. I'm not qualified to treat such a wound!"

Matt drew a deep breath and glared at the young doctor before grabbing him by the shoulders, "You're the only one here that has a chance of saving Doc's life, and you are going to try..."

Beck stiffened and shook from fear. "I'll try..." is all he said before bending down and tying a length of rope around Doc's thigh, just above the wound. "We have to get you out of here, Doc." he said before slipping his hands under Doc's armpits to help him to his feet.

"I think it's broken...I can't put my weight on it..." Doc stammered while clutching at the ladder for stability. Matt stepped in behind Doc and looped his arm under his friend's arms and started up the ladder. Festus eagerly waited a the top to help pull Doc up from the cellar. Beck called from below, "Get him to the table and I'm going to need plenty of hot water..." The veterinarian sighed and ran his sleeve over his sweating brow. He had no idea what he was going to do for the old doctor, yet, he promised that he'd try something. As he climbed out of the cellar his mind drifted back to the few classes he took in human doctoring. He knew about the circularity system, and he knew that if the blood flow was interrupted for any given time, tissues and muscles would start to die. He didn't have much time and neither did Doc.


	17. Chapter 17

Festus did his best to steady Doc and waited for Matt to finish climbing the ladder. Both lawmen then eased the town doctor to the table which was still damp from Doc washing it off earlier; having preformed the surgery on Jerry Madill.

Doc moaned woefully as Matt and Festus got him to the table and helped him lay back. Festus looked at his friend and knew that things where not in his favour at the moment, but making him as comfortable as possible was within something he could do to help. The hill man hastily moved to one of the other bedrooms and pulled sheets off the bed and found a pillow to prop under his old friend's head.

As Festus gently lifted Doc's head the doctor looked up to him and quietly said "thank you..." as the deputy slipped a pillow under his head. Festus sighed deeply before pulling a sheet over Doc, "This will keep you warm, Doc..." Festus fought back tears as his hazel eyes threatened to spill them down his weathered cheeks. Despite the outward bickering that was normal between the two men, they deeply cared for each other. Festus often looking to Doc for leadership and his sage advice - more than he actually received from his own flesh and blood father.

Festus then looked over to the tall marshal who gave Beck a hand up from the cellar. The veterinarian looked around the house before he headed to the stove to check the water, "You sir..." he looked at Festus.

"The name's Festus Haggen. I'm a deputy to Matthew Dillon; over thar..." Festus watched the young man who appeared quiet nervous and with good reason.

"Sorry Mr. Haggen, it's just that I..." Beck tried to muddle through.

"Jist call me Festus and tell me what I need to do fer you ta help Doc." Festus said with little patience toward the young doctor. The hill man heard the doctor's weak excuse as he waited for Matt to help Doc up from the cellar. He knew Matt was right in chastising him for if there was anyone to help Doc out in the middle of no-where, Beck was the man.

Jonathan Beck's stomach flipped and a feeling of growing trepidation mounted in his heart, "I need a lot of water and I need Doc's medical bag..." he said trying to calm himself down and make sense of the escalating situation.

Matt turned and looked around the room and didn't see the bag at first, then he spotted it on a chair in the room with Jerry. The marshal quickly moved to retrieve it and stopped in his tracks. His blue eyes narrowed and at first and wasn't sure what to make of what he was saw. There was Douglas Madill sitting quietly in the chair next to his injured brother. The older Madill brother didn't even acknowledge the marshal's presence in the room, instead he continued to stroked his hand gently over Jerry's brow.

Matt picked up the black leather bag and made it back out to the living quarters where Doc lay silently on the kitchen table. Matt's heart pounded with fear for his friend as he handed the bag to Beck.

Jonathan opened the black bag and looked through until he found what he hoped was down at the bottom - a tourniquet. With hastened hands, Beck wrapped the cloth tie around the doctor's leg just above where he tied the rope and then he tightened the tourniquet down. Doc groaned from the increased pressure on his leg.

Matt moved to face Doc who's eyes began to dart around and his breathing was growing heavy. They were sure signs that shock was setting in which made Beck even more nervous. "Doc? Hang on. Doctor Beck, here is gonna do his best, okay?" Matt swallowed as he placed his large hand on the doctor's shoulder for reassurance. From over his shoulder, Matt watched Beck cut Doc's trouser leg to expose the wound. There was blood everywhere. Beck shook while staring down at the sight - so much of him just wanted to run from the house and the tiny little part that made him stay was that which liked Doc a lot. He knew he was well in over his head, but he'd made a promise.

"Wall? Ain'tcha gonna start?" Festus question with arched eye brows while pointing to Doc's leg.

"I...I don't know...I mean all of this is so far out of my knowledge..." Beck stammered more.

"Yer a doctor, ain'tcha?" Festus pushed.

Beck nodded and then the horrible truth spilled out, "I can't place a human life in my hands...I don't have the knowledge or the courage..."

Festus stepped closer to Beck and looked him deep in the eyes, "That never stopped Doc before. You sayin' that you just rather doctor animals and really not care fer humans?"

Beck looked up the to deputy, "I just can't do it...I can't be responsible for a human life..."

A weak voice came from the top of the table, "You have to find the puncture in the femoral artery and suture the tear...don't take too long to think about it Jonathan..." Doc's voice held a calmness that Beck needed.

"Doc. I said I would do my best...I'm just scared." Beck leaned toward the older physician's face and looked down on him.

"I know you are. I would be too. Just take a deep breath and cut through the muscle until you find the artery...and Jonathan, I don't think there's much more time to spend thinking about this...I'm bleeding to much right now..." Doc said weakly then rolled his head back and closed his eyes.

Jonathan looked at the marshal and the deputy and drew that deep breath Doc told him to do. Suddenly there was a resurgence in his self-esteem and skills as a doctor. He washed a scalpel off in the basin of water and rubbing alcohol before cutting into Doc's leg. The old physician flinched before blacking out. Beck continued to looked for the cause of bleeding while Matt and Festus watched on and did what they could for the young doctor.


	18. Chapter 18

Festus twisted his face in disgust as he watched Jonathan cut further into Doc's thigh. He hoped that Doc couldn't feel anything - it was bad enough watching what the young doctor was doing. Matt stood hovering over Doc and Jonathan Beck, handing the young doctor instruments that he asked for it. Matt had seen enough of then to know which ones were what, and pretty much what they where used for.

Beck drew his right forearm slowly across his brow wiping away the beads of nervous sweat before he leaned closer and cut a little deeper in to the flesh. Finally he reach the artery and he carefully placed the scalpel into the basin. Gently he moved back the muscle to expose the large vessel. He could also now see why Doc said he thought his leg was broken - the bullet grazed the bone chipping and cracking it as the chip cut into the artery while the bullet passed through the back of his leg.

Quickly Beck washed his hands and then checked his watch and noted that he'd been working on Doc's leg for almost forty minutes now. Carefully he stuffed his right hand up the older man's trouser leg past his boot and layed his hand on the leg. The limb was cold to the touch. Beck shook his head in fear for the doctor who lay unconscious on the kitchen table before him - the time may have cost him his leg and worse - his life.

Matt looked at the young doctor, "Everything alright?" he was even surprised at his own voice, which wavered with a touch of fear for his dear friend.

"Not really Marshal. His leg is cold and that isn't good. I have to get the blood circulation back as soon as I can fix the artery, " Beck turned from Matt and looked down into Doc's leather medical bag and fished through looking for some sutures and a needle - both he found in a small glass jar with cork stopper. As quickly as his shaking hands allowed, he opened the bottle and removed a needle and some catgut. Then he thread a strand of catgut though the curved metal needle and doused it in an iodine solution. With a deep breath he moved the suture to the wound. He took a quick look at both law men who hung on his every action then went to work to quickly repair the damaged artery. He prayed the whole time.

After a few tense moments, Beck dropped the metal needle into the basin and moved to the tourniquet, loosening it carefully to get the blood flowing back into Doc's leg. Beck waited anxiously before he placed his hand on Doc's lower leg and when he did, it was beginning to feel warm to the touch. Now, Beck was left to close the rest of the gash on the thigh that he opened to find the wounded vessel. Satisfied that the artery was holding, he picked the needle out of the basin and tread more catgut through the small hole and continued to close the wound. Matt and Festus watched on with interest and neither one spoke a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Beck finished washing and wrapping Doc's leg and then he placed his hand on the older man's limb again. He was satisfied that blood flow had returned but he knew that Doctor Adams was far from being out of danger.

Festus fussed with the sheet that covered Doc as he stayed close to his friend, "How's he doin'?" Festus' left eyebrow lifted in question as he placed his hand gently on Doc's forehead.

"I really don't know, Festus. I'm not sure if I took too long and whether tissue damaged has occurred."

Festus looked down at Doc and whispered, "Stay in the buggy, Doc. You jist stay in the buggy..." then he smiled before straightening and walking toward Beck, "When will you know?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"Could be hours. Days. Weeks." Beck scratched his forehead. "One thing I do know, is that Doc can't go moving his leg around or that artery will rupture again..." Beck looked at Festus with deep concern in his eyes. "I need to splint his leg and then we need to get him out of here..."

Matt watched and listened before he spoke, "Festus. Take one of the horses and go into Dodge to get a buck-board wagon. I'll help Doctor Beck with Doc."

Festus nodded, "Sure thang Matthew. But don't you think it's too long a ride back?"

"If you can get the wagon back here for tomorrow morning, we can make it back by late tomorrow night. I know it sounds hard, but we have to get Doc back to town where there are more supplies and help."

Festus nodded, "Miss Kitty will be anxious to help, that's a given," the hill man said as he headed to the door.

Beck stopped Festus, "Festus. When you get a wagon, make sure that there is a good bed of hay and bring along some blankets and help." Festus smiled and nodded before he continued on his way.

Matt smiled and watched his deputy exit the building. Now Matt's attention was on the two Madill brothers as well as Doc. He needed to get all of them back to town. It was going to be a long night and a longer tomorrow. The tall marshal walked across the room and stood beside the young veterinarian, "You did a good job, Doctor Beck. Doc would be proud of you."

Beck's eyes lifted to the tall marshal's light blue eyes, "Thanks, Marshal." he smiled wearily.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt finished moving the three dead men into the old barn. It was the best place for them until they were properly buried. As he draped a canvas sheet over them he sensed someone watching him from behind. As he stood he slowly turned to face Douglas Madill. The marshal's heart skipped a beat but then quickly realized Madill was still unarmed. "Which one are you?" Matt's was low and filled with authority as he walked toward the man in the doorway. He studied the man in front of him.

"Douglas Madill. The one in the centre is Derrick; my older brother. That one over on the right is Vincent Rogers and the other is David Stuart." Madill spoke frankly. He seemed caught between sadness and relief.

"Then that's Jerry inside?" Matt stepped forward.

Douglas nodded, "He didn't know what he was doing. Derrick and I just took him along to keep an eye on him. I sure never thought he'd get shot - at least like that."

Matt made a face and then stepped past Douglas to close the barn door. "I'll stop in to see the sheriff in Spearville to take care of them. I have their personal affects in this sack, if you want anything of Derrick's, I guess you can have it for the time being."

Douglas nodded, "Fair enough..."

"Who killed Sheriff Peters and his wife?" Matt's eyes narrowed in suspicion, figuring that if Douglas Madill was going to lie about it, his eyes would show.

"The lady got it in the bank. David said she tried pulling a gun on him. I can't say if it was Derrick or Jerry that shot the sheriff. Vince and I rode ahead before that happened. That's when Jerry took the bullet..."

Matt adjusted his hat, "You better have Doctor Beck look at that shoulder of your's. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow to get back to Dodge." Matt then turned and started back to the house.

"What's gonna happen to Jerry?" Douglas called after the marshal.

Matt stopped and turned to the outlaw, "That matter isn't in my hands. A court and jury will decide." Douglas nodded again. He knew that he should have left Derrick's gang years ago taking Jerry with him, but it was too late now. With hope, perhaps the jury will note that he surrendered to the marshal and his deputy. His main concern now for Jerry. He sighed deeply.

Matt opened the door of the little shack and stepped through pulling the slab door closed behind him. The afternoon was slipping into night and the temperature was dropping - it was autumn after all. The marshal walked over to where Doc lay motionless on the table and looked down at his friend before asking beck, "Any signs of improvement?"

Beck looked up from the chair next to the table and wearily shook his head no, "He has lost a lot of blood. I just hope he's strong enough to hold on..."

Matt passed the young doctor and walked to the kitchen wood stove placing another log on the fire. He tried to erase the thoughts that flooded his mind - a life in Dodge without Doc. An unsettled feeling washed over him as he tightly closed his eyes in hope and prayer for his dearest friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus was well past Spearville and within about three miles from Dodge. He kept to the main road and hoped all the way that if it was dark when he had to ride out with the wagon, that the bright autumn moon would be his guide. So far the sun and clouds played with each other. The deputy estimated the time to be around eight in the evening. It was still quite a way to Dodge.

Another hour seemed to pass and the deputy as driven with the thought of Doc on the table back at the shack, Festus spurred the big horse again and the animal moved quicker. As evening began to fall, the hill man could see the oil fuelled street lamps from the ridge which encouraged him further.

The deputy rode into Dodge around nine in the evening. His hollering to moved the horse faster drew a few people from the Long Branch out on to the street - Miss Kitty and Sam included.

Kitty and Sam watched Festus dismount at the livery stable and then issue some quick words to old Hank who set to hitching team to a wagon. As Festus fretted with the horse he was riding, Kitty and Sam appeared behind him, "Festus! What on earth is going on? Where's Matt and Doc?" Kitty huffed having just run down the street.

Festus turned to face the saloon owner. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to say anything but after looking her in the eyes he couldn't help himself, "Matthew's with Doc. And Doc's hurt awful bad. I have to get a wagon out to them and bring them back to Dodge..."

Kitty clutched her hands over her mouth at the news of Doc, "How badly is Doc hurt?" her eye held the hurt that now ached in her heart.

"He got himself shot in the leg and lost a lot of blood, but this here young doctor did his best to patch him up..." Festus' hazel eyes filled with moisture. "It ain't good, Miss Kitty." he said in all honesty.

Kitty looked to Sam, "Sam, I'm going with Festus. Lock up the Long Branch when you can."

The tall bar keep nodded, "Sure thing, Miss Kitty. I wish I could go with you..."

Kitty smiled and gently took his arm, "You are just as important here right now, Sam." she smiled at the tanned craggy face she'd come to love. Sam smiled back, "You take it easy and bring Doc home..." his velvet voice slipped into the cool night air and seemed to warm it some.

Both Kitty and Festus smiled as they watched Sam turn and walk back to the Long Branch. They both knew that the saloon was in good hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Festus had walked the team of horses up to the front of the Long Branch Saloon and waited for Kitty Russell. The saloon owner had gone inside to retrieve blankets and a carpet bag. She finally appeared at the front door and handed the blankets off to the deputy. "I'm going to go up to Doc's office and gather a few things, just in case we might need them."

Festus nodded and stood patting the two horses trying to calm them from their interrupted slumber, "I'll be awaitin' fer ya Miss Kitty - but don't be too long - Matthew and ol' Doc are needin' us powerfully bad."

Kitty turned as she reached the stairs that lead up to the doctor's office, "I'll be just a second Festus. I know Doc and Matt are waiting, but if we go without there without some of these things, it could be worse. I can only imagine from what you've told me, that will be needed."

"I know Miss Kitty. I know," the hill man turned his attention back to the two fresh horses and stroked them on the nose. He knew horses didn't like travelling at night with little light. He knew he had to be extra careful to ensured their safety as well as Kitty's and himself. It was going to be a long slow, dark, ride, unless the clouds that covered the moon moved off soon.

After a few minutes, Festus watched Miss Kitty leave the doctor's office and pull the door closed behind her. Carefully she took the steep steps down and was greeted by the hill man, "Are we all ready to go now, Miss Kitty?"

She knew he was anxious as much as she was, "We can go now," she smiled as Festus took the packed carpet bag and gently set it on the buck board floor between them at the seat. Without another word he helped Kitty up on to the seat and then quickly climbed up his side and sat down. With a hefty flick of the reigns the horses jolted forward and with another tap of the leather, they moved down the street and into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well after midnight and Matt felt like he was ready to go through the floor as he had paced it for the last two or more hours. He was certain he'd worn about an inch of wood away as an uneasy feeling gnawed at the pit of his stomach. His watchful eyes moved around the room; Douglas had returned to his young brother's side and had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed and Jonathan Beck continued to jerk his head upward to stay awake. He kept a constant vigil over the unconscious Dodge City doctor.

Matt admired the young doctor for trying to save Doc's life and with fingers crossed he would succeed. The marshal wondered if the veterinarian planned to settle in Dodge after all of this was through. Part of Matt wanted to pry and ask, and the other part of him decided that Beck needed to make his own mind up as to where this unexpected journey would take him.

Matt noted the temperature in the room as getting cooler, so he moved toward the wood stove and opened the door. The dry metal hinge squealed unmercifully as the door opened and Matt made a face after Beck jolted up from his chair at the sound, "Sorry," Matt said sheepishly and began to place another log on the fire.

Jonathan was about to sit when Doc stirred and moaned deeply. The young man's heart jumped, "Did you hear that?!" Beck asked Matt with excitement in his voice.

"I sure did!" Matt smiled as he closed the door on the stove and walked over to his friend who moaned again, "Doc?" Matt's deep caring voice almost sounded as if he were about to cry with happiness. "Doc. It's me, Matt," he whispered and placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder with Beck standing by watching. He could see the tender underlaying relationship that the marshal had with the older doctor - very much father and son.

Doc groaned again, this time his eyes opened slightly, "Matt?"

"Yeah, Doc. I'm here." Matt smiled while looking down into the weary crystal blue eyes of his friend.

Doc swallowed hard and smiled weakly before closing his eyes again.

Matt stood tall and arched his back and then he sighed heavily in relief, "You just hang in there, Doc. I'll have Festus and Kitty after you otherwise..." he joked even though he knew Doc was no longer cognisant.

"I think he just might make it," Beck said quietly.

"You might be right, son. He's a tough customer..." Matt looked down at Doc and smiled again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus continued to urge the horses as the night drifted into early morning. Kitty had wrapped a shawl over her shoulders and leaned her head on to the hill man's shoulder and had fallen asleep. They were getting closer to Spearville, but not as fast as Festus would have liked. The night sky had become completely black making the roads harder to see and the sounds of another storm could be heard though the hills.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun began to creep up over the hills and trees as dawn swept into the valleys. The old buck -board wagon chattered along and Festus fought to stay awake in the springy seat. The sound of migrating geese overhead caused Kitty Russell to stir and slowly push off the hill man's shoulder, "How long have I been asleep?" she said as she gently ran her fingers over his eyelids trying to wake herself.

"'Bout four hours. Good thang you jist woke up too, cause just around that bend is the hide out where Matthew and ol' Doc are at..." the deputy smiled.

Kitty's blue eyes rested on the hill man's tired hazel eyes, "How do you think Doc is doing?" A sorrow filled her thoughts and the same echoed in her voice - there was no hiding her fear of losing her dearest friend - a man who was closer to her than her own father.

"Oh, foot, Miss Kitty! That ol' scudder could tangle with a grizzly bear and come out on top and I'd feel sorry fer the bear too," he looked sheepishly at the saloon owner. "Don't let his old notions and slow walk fool ya. He's got more spark in him than a bolt of lightening in July...and don't you ever tell him I said that neither...he likes to put on, ya know." Festus warned with his index finger extended and then winked. Kitty playfully swatted his arm and giggled. It eased her immediate feelings, and gave her hope. Deep down she knew Festus was right about the town doctor but just the same she knew that Doc's age was always going to be against him in situations like this.

Matt had tried to catch a few winks while sitting with Doc at the table. He rested his left elbow on the table and balanced his cheek on his balled fist. That worked for a few minutes, but he kept bobbing his tired head up to stay upright. With the sound of the approaching wagon, he gave up. Matt slowly ran his hand over his weary face and then looked at Doc who remained unconscious.

By the sound, the wagon neared and then stopped outside the door. Matt slowly stood then arched his aching back before heading to the door. He glanced over to Beck who was sound asleep with his head tucked into his folded arms next to Doctor Adams. A smile curled his lips as he continued to the door.

Festus had tied the horses to the front veranda post and was about to help Kitty down when Matt arrived. The hill man stopped. "Matthew! How's ol' Doc?"

"No change that I can see," he said as he stepped down and next to the wagon. "Kitty."

"Hi Matt. Festus drove the team as hard as he could," she said handing him the carpet bag which he quickly placed on the ground by his boot.

"I knew he would. Here, let me help you down," he placed he big hands on her waist as she held tight of his broad shoulders before he swung her over the side of the wagon and to the ground. "Doc will be happy to see you," he smiled.

Kitty's eyes misted, "How is he really, Matt?"

Matt shook his head, "It's bad, Kitty. He lost a lot of blood."

Kitty picked up the bag and quickly entered the little hideaway. It was cozy inside with the wood stove burning. Anything was better than the coolness that autumn was sending its way. Kitty looked around the room and noted the man in the back room with his arm in a sling. She then moved toward Doc with sense and purpose in her steps.

Jonathan Beck was now awake and standing next to the table where Doc was laying. Matt and Kitty approached, "Kitty. This is Jonathan Beck. He's the man who worked on Doc's leg...he's a doctor. Beck, this is Kitty Russell from Dodge. She's a very close friend of Doc's."

Kitty smiled and extended her hand to shake the young man's, "Thank you, for helping Doc."

"I just did what I thought was right," Beck blushed slightly at Kitty, "I'm not really a doctor, doctor..."

"Huh?" Kitty looked from Beck to Matt and then back again.

"I'm a veterinarian. I look after livestock...horses, cows, dogs, cats..." Beck stammered.

Kitty smiled at the young man's awkwardness, "At least you were able to do something."

Beck nodded, although he wasn't sure that it was enough, "I hope so."

Once at his side, Kitty looked down at the sleeping man and gently lay her right hand on his bristled left cheek, "Doc? It's me...Kitty?" she waited a second then tried again, "Doc?"

The doctor moaned deeply and then rolled his head toward the angelic voice, "Kitty, that you?"

"Yeah, its me, Doc. How ya feeling, Curly?" she bent closer to him.

"Awful," he whispered, "water..." he said as his eyes drifted from Matt to Festus. The then deputy disappeared to fetch some water.

"We're going to take you back to Dodge." Matt said outwardly. Doc nodded to indicate that he understood.

Festus returned with a cup of cool water, "Here, Miss Kitty. You give that to ol' Doc..." the deputy said as he handed to tin cup to her. Gently, Kitty lifted Doc's head enough to allow him to sip from the cup. After a few sips he indicated that he'd had enough for the time being.

Beck stood by watching then he spoke, "What's going to happen to Douglas and Jerry, Marshal?"

Matt moved next to the veterinarian. "I have to talk the circuit judge and arrange a court date. Unfortunately, I need you to be there."

Beck made a face, "How soon will that be?"

"Could be in days of a few weeks. Depends on the judge." Matt said and then was interrupted by Festus. "Matthew, we better git going soon. I was bein' chased by a storm here and it looks like it is comin' back..."

"Okay, Festus. We'll get Doc loaded and then Jerry. Beck, I'd like you to ride in the back with both of them. Make sure there's water for all."

"Sure, Marshal. I understand," Beck smiled and then began to gather the equipment that was scattered about the kitchen.

Matt strolled to the back room, "Madill. Get your brother ready to move. We're heading to Dodge." Matt's voice was cold, even against the wounded young man. Beck over heard and bit his tongue. Perhaps later, he could talk to the marshal about the younger Madill brother.


	22. Chapter 22

Festus had changed the horses and made sure they were well watered before he walked back into the house. Before going in, he glanced up to the sky and noted the clouds that were forming. He knew they carried a storm, and a good one at that. Mid autumn storms in Kansas sometime packed more of a punch than the spring storms. He ticked his head and then stepped up onto the veranda and opened the door into the warm room. Once inside, his hazel eyes stopped at Kitty as she fussed with Jonathan Beck while trying to get Doc ready for the ride back into Dodge.

Matt hovered over Douglas as he readied Jerry for the ride as well.

"I think we're ready to leave, Festus," Beck said over his shoulder, "I have Doc's leg stabilized, so he won't move it around any further."

"That's jist fine, doctor, "he said as he inspected the splint himself. The other one that the young doctor and Matt put on earlier wouldn't have done Doc much good on the bumpy ride to Dodge City. It merely kept Doc from moving around too much after the surgery. "I have fresh horses hitched up and ready to go - just give the word," he smiled then turned to his boss, "I think we'd better push off soon, Matthew. That storm I mentioned earlier is gettin' closer by the hour and jist might be nipping at our tails,' he thumbed over his shoulder toward the kitchen door.

Matt nodded and then moved to Beck's side, "Okay, Festus. You keep and eye on Madill. I'll help Doctor Beck get Doc to the wagon. Then we'll move out."

"Sure thang Matthew, " the deputy said then spun ninety degrees on his heels to face the outlaw brothers. His eyes narrowed in distrust, "We'll be ready fer you two in jist a few minutes..."

Douglas Madill glared at the deputy, "Yeah, sure. Be like you to just ride off and leave me to bleed to death from my shoulder and poor ol' Jerry here to die,' the sneered.

"Might be a heap better than what yer gonna get, once you come to trial and they find out what you Madills have bin up to...old Judge Brooker don't like to see folks like young Doc Beck and ol' Doc git hurt. And that's not to mention all them other thangs you've been up to," Festus' voice was low and cold and his eyebrows slowly slid into a knot over the bridge of his nose. His eyes were filled with hate for what had happen to his dear friend, Doctor Adams. Douglas sank back in his chair and snorted. Had he not been wounded himself, he would have taken the deputy on, now that the marshal was out over the room.

Matt and Beck eased Doc into the back of the wagon and nestled him into the straw bed. Kitty, who was already waiting for them, began to cover him with blankets as the marshal and the young doctor headed back to the house for the wounded Jerry Madill. Doc groaned again, "Where am I?" he looked up into Kitty's blue eyes with confusion on his weary face. The saloon owner smiled and blinked her eyes holding back tears, "We're taking you home to Dodge, Doc. Just closer your eyes and relax. I'll be right here," she smiled and gently swept his graying locks up from his brown and back into place - more or less. Then she sighed. The sight of her dear friend and his condition weighted heavy on her. Without a word she lifted her head and slowly wiped a tear from her eye before Matt and the others returned.

Matt and Beck came out of the little house carrying Jerry, followed by the other Madill brother with Festus bringing up the rear. The deputy looked like a pack mule as he carried both medical bags and Kitty's carpet bag. It wasn't graceful, but he made it to the wagon. The hill man waited until Matt and Beck settled Jerry in the wagon before placing the various bags in the back.

Matt and Jonathan lifted Jerry into the wagon next to Doc and Kitty covered the young man with a blanket, but payed him little heed afterward. Matt gathered the reigns of his tall buck-skin and the brown mare that he had Festus saddle for Douglas Madill. With a sharp nod of his head, Matt indicated to Douglas to climb up into his saddle. Matt then pulled himself up into his saddle, "Festus. You head right to Dodge. I'll take him into Spearville with me," he indicated to Douglas Madill, " and then we'll catch up to you."

"Sure thang Matthew," the hill man said as he clambered up onto the seat of the buck board wagon.

Beck climbed into the back to be with his patients. It all seemed so surreal to him - like a bad dream. Alas he was safe and heading to civilization. Then he wondered what he looked like. He ran his hand slowly over his bearded chin and thought. What would Stephanie say or think - and then he wondered if she missed him at all. A bewildered look washed over his face. Kitty watched and couldn't help but smile knowing exactly what he was thinking. She gently pat his arm in reassurance that all was going to be just fine and a impish grin creased the young doctor's lips causing Kitty to snicker.

Matt was about to spur his horse then stopped and looked back to Festus, "Be careful with Doc."

"You can bet yer life on that, Matthew," Festus winked, "The Devil himself can try and stop me, and I'll see this ol' scudder gits home."

Matt smiled, "Glad to hear that," then nudged his spurs into Buck's flanks and the horse moved down the road. Douglas Madill followed and then Festus released the break on the wagon and flicked the leather reigns and the horsed jumped forward jerking the wagon. Kitty sighed again. They were finally on their way and she knew Festus held his word better than any man she knew...other than Matt and Doc of course.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam was busy with customers lined up at the bar. It seemed for a Wednesday night things were busier than usual. Thankfully Louie was helping slop drinks with the promise after hours he could have two himself. That suited the town tippler to a tee and he gleefully was diligent about the correct way of pouring the beer from the tap into the glass. Sam watched with a smile creasing his weathered face.

Unnoticed, the clock struck ten o'clock and almost equally unnoticed was Nathan Burke who appeared at the saloon door and peered over. He was looking for someone - anyone who might have a drink with him. The town gossip often got himself into hot water with many folks and only a few men who had had enough to drink could stomach his banter.

Burke was just about to push through the doors when the chatter of a wagon rapidly moved down Front Street and halted in front of the General Store. "Oh. Gonna try and rob the place, huh?" he muttered to himself as he stood and watched and waited to yell for help. It would be an easy thing to do with the owner, Wilbur Jonas, sitting in the saloon enjoying a beer. With squinted eyes into the dark street, he then recognized Kitty Russell and Festus Hagen. His heart skip a beat when he didn't see Doc.

Quickly Burke burst through the swing doors, "They're back...I mean Miss Kitty and Festus. I don't see Doc though!" he pointed wildly out the door.

Sam looked at Louie and if the look on the little man's face was anything like the one on his own face, it frightened him almost to death. Quickly the barkeep dropped his towel and pushed his way through the throng of men that clogged the doorway as everyone was looking out to the wagon out of macabre interest. Louie stuck close behind Sam as he cut a bigger exit through the crowd.

Once out on the boardwalk, Sam quickly moved to the wagon. Festus had just helped Kitty down as was about to go into the Long Branch to get help moving the town physician up to his office, "Sam?"

"Festus? Where's Doc?" the barkeep's baritone voice was low and full of feeling.

"He's back in the wagon, Sam. He got himself shot," Festus said sadly as he moved back to the bed of the wagon and looked over the side. Sam peered over the edge as well. Jonathan Beck remain in the wagon next to the wounded men, "Do we have enough men to carry Doc up to his office?" he asked Festus.

"You betcha we do," the hill man smiled and started to reach over the edge to grab hold of the blanket Doc lay on. He stopped when he saw Matt and Douglas round the corner, "Matthew!" Festus' face shone with a smile, "We got ol Doc back safe and sound and now we're gonna git him to his bed." Festus thumbed up the stairs toward the office.

Matt quickly dismounted, "That's good Festus. How be I help out here and you get Madill down to the jail?" Madill slid down from his saddle and peered over the other side at his little brother.

"Sure thang Matthew. You just be careful of Doc," he looked back over the side of the wagon only to have his thoughts interrupted by Burke, "So these are the mighty Madill brothers, huh?" he said with a s smirk on his face, "They don't look too scary to me."

"You'd be speaking out the other side of yer face if they were wearing guns..." Festus said lowly.

Douglas glared at Burke who then swallowed deeply before turning on his heels and heading toward the group that was helping to get Doc up to his office.

"Come on, the marshal's got a nice cozy cot fer you." Festus shooed Douglas Madill down the street toward the jail. Madill's head hung low as his thoughts remained on his wounded brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Beck, Sam and several other townsmen carried Doc and followed Kitty and Louie up the stairs and into the room. They had to wait a moment as Kitty quickly searched for matches to light the oil lamp on the top of the doctor's roll top desk. Once there was enough light, Kitty pointed to the back room, "Might as well get him right into his own bed, Matt. I'll leave it to you and Doctor Beck to get him ready and I'll go see Ma Smalley for some soup." Kitty fussed with the blankets before Matt and Beck where able to lower Doc onto the bed. With each bit of movement, the doctor groaned.

Kitty left the back room meeting the group of men that had carried Jerry Madill up the stairs, "Place him on the table. Doctor Beck will be out in a few minutes," Kitty said with only a hint of sorrow for the young outlaw - her voice was cold. She always maintained that if you where old enough to do the deed, you were old enough to pay for it. The only difference was Kitty had no knowledge of Jerry's underdevelopment. Kitty scurried from the room and down the stairs.

Matt stepped out into the main office and looked down to Louie and then over to Sam. "How is he marshal?" Sam asked with great concern.

"He's in bad shape, Sam, but I think he'll pull through," Matt smiled. "How 'bout you two get that wood stove going...it's going to be a cool one tonight." Louie smiled and looked up to Sam who nodded, "Sure thing marshal."

Matt then stood over Jerry. He really didn't know what was going to happen to the young man. Beck wasn't even sure he was going to pull through. Matt then gathered a blanket and gently layed it over the unconscious man. With a heavy sigh he turned to the door. With his lips pressed tight he prayed and prayed hard that Doc would make it through this horrible event which he felt so much the cause of.

Sam and Louie silently watched Matt leave the office pulling the door closed behind him. They exchanged looks and neither knew what to say next.


	24. Chapter 24

Kitty passed Sam on the boardwalk as the barkeep headed back to the Long Branch Saloon to announce the news of the town's doctor and also keep an eye on Kitty Russell's establishment. "I'll see you in the morning, Miss Russell," the tall barman smiled. Kitty smiled back and continued on her way up to Doc's office with the pot of hot soup.

Once in the office, Kitty set the pot down gently on the little wood stove that Louie was tending to, "try and keep it good an warm, will you Louie?" she said in passing.

"Sure thing Miss Russell," Louie's craggy face spread in a smile, "I sure hope Doc's gonna be okay..." he spoke as concern filled his voice.

Kitty smiled, "As long as he has friends like you looking after him he will be just fine." Kitty winked and drew a deep breath to reassure herself of her own words. As she walked to the back bedroom where Doc was, she passed Jonathan Beck fussing over Jerry Madill.

The young man had woken somewhat and was restless, "Where am I?" Where's Derrick and Douglas?" his eyes danced around the office as he struggled on the table with Beck holding him down..

"Jerry? It's me, Beck...the animal doctor..." Beck tried to connect with the barely coherent young man, "I need you to relax and rest. We'll talk about your brothers tomorrow, okay?"

Jerry still fussed and tried to sit until the stabbing pain in his side caused him to crash back onto the table. He groaned deeply while grabbing his side.

Kitty stood in the doorway between the rooms and watched the young doctor, before she pointed out the medicine cabinet, "You'll find laudanum in there..." She wanted to help the doctor, but still failed to see why the young outlaw was entitled to a proper doctor's care. All she could see was that her dearest friend lay fighting for his life no thanks to Jerry Madill and his brothers.

Beck nodded gratefully for the pointer and immediately headed to the small white metal cabinet with the glass door. He opened the door and quickly examined the contents and found the bottle of laudanum on the top shelf. After gathering a spoon he poured some of the milky looking liquid into Jerry's mouth. Almost immediately the young man relaxed and fell back into a deep sleep. Beck ran his forearm across his brow then looked toward the doorway where Kitty was standing.

He sensed the immense connection between the people of Dodge, but there was none more evident than that between the bar owner and the town doctor. It was on the edge of being a deep father/daughter relationship, but he felt that had things been different in years and the doctor was somewhat younger, he was certain that the marshal would have a rival on his hand for the hand of Kitty Russell.

Beck smiled to himself then turn to look at Louie who watched on silently. "Louie?"

"Yes, sir. My name's Louie Pheeters. I help here and there..." Louie held his tattered black felt hat in his hands and played with the brim by rotating it around in his clutched hands.

"Mr. Pheeters, could you please watch over Jerry?" Beck asked.

"Mr. Pheeters? I don't get called that too much. Usually when I'm in some sort of trouble..."

"Well you are not in trouble with me. It's just out of respect, that's all," Beck smiled noting the man's shyness. "I trust you. And I need to go over to the Marshal's office for a few minutes."

"I'll stay and wait for you. For an animal doctor, you sure are good with people too," Louie smiled broadly as Beck pat him on the shoulder before leaving the office with a medical bag in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty pulled the small wooden slat back chair over to the side of the bed where Doc lay motionless. She then moved the basin and water jug over to the small table next to the head of the bed before she settled into the chair. Her eyes stung with tears she held back as she dabbed a damp cloth over the doctor's forehead. He moaned slightly before rolling his head toward Kitty, "Kitty?" his eye lids lifted to reveal the tired crystal blue eyes beneath.

"Ya, Doc. It's me!" she smiled and cupped his face in her hands, tenderly.

Doc swallowed then smiled, "I sure could use some water..." he licked his dry lips.

"How about a cup of Ma Smalley's chicken soup instead?" Kitty stood, "And don't bother answering no, 'cause you are going to get some anyway. You need your strength back."

Doc blinked his eyes and pursed his lips as he watched Kitty leave the room, "I knew I should have made her my nurse..." he muttered to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Three days had passed and Doc was anxious to get out of his bed and back on his feet. Just about anyone that dared enter his room bore his wrath of frustration - a sure sign that the town's doctor was well on his road to recovery.

Jonathan Beck maintained that Doctor Adams would leave the bed when he was fit enough to do so, and in his estimation that wasn't far off - as long as Doc used a cane and didn't exert himself , he would be fine. "Can't hardly wait, can you?" Beck mused with Doc who sat in the bed with his arms folded across his chest. Doc shot a glance up toward the young veterinarian, "How would you know? You're a Vet! I've been stuck in this bed for three days now!" Doc barked.

Beck choked back a laugh and then poised himself, "I might be a vet, but I know when sick is sick - human or not..." he then winked at Doc who forcefully ran his hand over his moustache. "I'll be back later, Doc," Beck informed the doctor who merely waved his hand as acknowledgment. "Young whelp." Doc muttered.

Beck took his time in reaching the office door. He was not sure if he wanted to hear the news about the forthcoming trial for the Madills. He decided to sit at Doc's desk and work through some notes he'd been making about what had happened over the past weeks knowing that the evidence was going to be needed. He scratched his forehead and then with a hefty sigh leaned on his left hand as his elbow rested on the desk. He thoughts weren't on his words, instead his eyes drifted up to the doctor's certificate that hung proudly on display in the office above the roll-top desk.

"You look deep in thought," a voice came from the doorway. At first Beck thought that it was Miss Kitty's, however, there was a long familiar expression in it that seem almost forgotten. Beck thought hard, then he froze. His eyes stared forward before he turned toward the doorway and the sight caused his heart to jump, "Stephanie! When did you arrive in Dodge?!" he leapt to his feet and swung his arms around his wife, "Oh, how I've missed you..." he kissed her cheek and then her lips, gently.

"Oh, Jonathan! The things I've read about.." she pulled back and gazed into his eyes and then looked at the fading bruises on his face, "You've been through so much..." she said as she cupped his face with her hands and gently caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. They kissed again. "I've missed you so much..." she said into his chest as they continued to hug.

The sound of foot steps coming up the stairs broke their embrace. They stood waiting to see who was going to appear at the office door. The frame of the big marshal practically filled the door and Kitty who flanked his side filled the rest, "I see you found him," Matt smiled to Stephanie. "I couldn't miss, with your directions, Marshal," she smiled back while wrapping her arm through Jonathan's.

Kitty worked her way into the room, "How's the patient?" she held a experienced smile on her lips.

Beck chuckled, "Ornery. I suppose if he promised to take it easy he can get out of the bed."

Kitty nodded and headed toward the back room. She had a pair of pants draped neatly over her left arm. As she approached the doorway, she knocked lightly on the frame, "You awake, Doc?"

Doc's head turned to the door, "Certainly I am. I'm plotting my revenge on young Doctor Beck," he grumbled.

"Oh?" Kitty stood with her right hand placed on her hip.

"Making me stay here longer than I should. I feel like a baby!" Doc was in fine form.

"Well, maybe you'll go easy on him now. He says if you promise to take it easy you can get up." Kitty handed the physician the trousers. "I asked Jonas' wife make you some new trousers. And you'll find your shirts all cleaned and pressed over there..." Kitty indicated to the chair on the opposite side of the room. "See you in a few minutes," she winked and smiled while she left the room pulling the door closed behind her.

Doc's lips curled upward under his greying moustache. And with a tick of his head he threw back the covers and prepared to get dressed. His whole body ached and his leg throbbed. There was no need for doctor Beck to be worried that he was going exert himself.

Kitty rejoined Matt and the Becks in the office. "How's he doing?" Matt's voice held the same heavy concern and guilt.

Kitty smiled widely, "A lot better now that I told him he could get out of bed, with your blessing, Doctor Beck."

"I bet he wants to tan my hide," Beck laughed.

"You're a wise man for your age!" Kitty laughed which caused everyone to laugh.

The door to the back room opened and Doc slowly stepped through he used whatever he could to help hold him up as he limped toward his desk and then settled in his chair. Slowly he looked up at the four people standing at the centre of the room, "Yes, it hurts!" he barked playfully.

"I still feel pretty bad about this, Doc," Matt said as he stepped forward.

Doc waved his hand in the air, "Matt, you didn't know that the Madills stuck us down in that basement. It was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time..." Doc's crystal eyes peered deeply into Matt's.

"Thanks, Doc," Matt tried to smile. At least Doc wasn't angry at him for what had happened. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a telegram or two to send about the trial," Matt said as he tipped his hat toward the women in the room.

Beck still didn't want to deal with the trial, "When will that be held, Marshal?" he had to ask before Matt left the office.

"It will start this Friday. I'm just finalizing arrangements for Judge Brooker." Matt's answer was sombre.


	26. Chapter 26

The talk of the impending trial was in every conversation - in every building in Dodge. Matt attempted to play down the talk by discoursing it by indicating that people's good intentions would be better focussed elsewhere.

Several women stuck their noses in the air as they felt that what they discussed in the open to their friends was their business and nobody else's. Even Festus had just about enough of the talk, "Matthew, I sure am gonna be glad when that trial gits over with," he stuck his thumbs into the upper pockets on his tattered vest, "and to think it doesn't start for another two days..."

Matt looked up from his desk and the papers he held in his hand, "You're not the only one who'd like to see it over..." his eyes watched the hill man fidget for a few seconds, "Why don't you make us a pot of coffee. I bet Doc will be along any minute to tell us his version of the town gossip!" Matt smiled at his own wit.

"Sure thang, Matthew. One pot of Haggen style coffee comin' up!" Festus went straight to work, leaving Matt to his work.

Festus finished knocking out the old coffee grounds and scooped in a heap of new ones just as the door to the Marshals's Office opened. Matt was correct, Doc stood in the doorway before inching his way down to the floor and limping to the small table at the centre of the room where he slowly sat in the chair - placing his cane across the rough top of the table. Both Matt and Festus remained silent yet both men held their eyes on the town doctor, "What?" Doc asked with a hint of interest in his own voice.

"Matthew figured you'd be along soon," the deputy smiled then went back to making the coffee.

"Oh, you did. Did you?" Doc looked sternly at the marshal then ran his right hand over his moustache.

"Wouldn't be a normal day in Dodge if you didn't pay a visit..." Matt smiled, "How ya doing, Doc?"

Doc hated to be fussed over and just the question caused him to grow embarrassed as he drew his fingers over the top of his ear then looked up to Matt, "A little sore, but that's to be expected. I'm just trying to take it easy."

"And a good thang too!" Festus piped up, "Cause if Doctor Beck found you prancing around, he'd tie you to yer bed!" Festus waved the coffee pot toward Doc who merely rolled his eyes.

"Say, Doc," Matt jumped in to the conversation to save the physician from Festus' methods of self healing, "anyone talk to you about the trial?"

Doc ticked his head, "Can't avoid that even if you were to drive ten miles out of town. A lot of people want to see Douglas Madill at the end of a rope."

Matt huffed in thought, "That doesn't leave Jerry in a very good place."

Festus sat the tin pot down on the top of the stove and slowly walked toward the centre of the room before looking up to Matt, "What's gonna happen to Jerry then?"

"It's hard to say. It all depends on how the jury thinks and what Judge Brooker orders. My guess he'll be sent to an institution for young men like him," Matt didn't like the thought either. Jerry always just followed along with what his brothers did without much thought of his own.

Doc drew his hand over his moustache, "Now that would be a crying shame. You know once you get to know him, he's not such a bad kid," the doctor ticked his head shamefully.

"I kinda likes ol Jerry, Matthew. Is thar any way you could put in a good word fer him?" Festus' left eyebrow crept up in question.

"That's what a trial is all about, Festus. The judge just tries to find the the proper story and sort out whose guilty and whose not," Matt smiled then changed the subject, "Why don't I buy you two a drink?"

Festus perked right up and without a word stepped over to the coffee pot and removed it from the stove, "No sense wasting perfectly good coffee!" he smiled broadly and took two long strides to the door. Matt and Doc could almost see him salivating. Doc just shook his head as he slowly got his feet and followed the two lawmen out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judge Brooker picked up his gavel and preceded to bring order to the court as the jury had brought in their verdict on Douglas Madill. The large crowd that squeezed into the lobby of the Dodge House slowly brought themselves under control and settled into their seats to hear what the jury had to say.

Judge Brooker always felt that the citizens of Dodge seemed to take frontier justice very seriously. He attributed that fact to the town's marshal and his respect for the law. "Order, order in the court," Brooker barked at the crowd. The town folk sat quietly and anxiously waited for the foreman of the jury to speak.

"Bailiff, please bring in the prisoner," the judge ordered sternly.

The circuit bailiff left the room and return moments later with Douglas Madill -his wrists and ankles were shacked. "Place him in the prisoner's chair," the judge continued out of due process. Once Madill was seated the bailiff stood to the side and waited for the judge to call the foreman of the jury. "Foreman of the jury, please rise and give the verdict."

Wilbur Jonas was visibly nervous as he was about to speak, he cleared his throat, "Your Honour, we the jury find Douglas Madill guilty of robbery and unlawful confinement, but we do not find him guilty of murder," a loud murmur erupted throughout the room and Brooker pounded his gavel, "Continue, mister foreman." Jonas cleared his throat again, "We didn't feel we had enough evidence. That all seemed to be his brother, Derrick's doings." Jonas then waited for the judge to wrap up the proceedings, "You may sit down."

Douglas sighed with relief until he looked up into the eyes of his young brother, Jerry who hadn't a clue about what was about to come.

"Prisoner, please rise." Brooker asked of Madill who slowly shifted his eyes from Jerry to the Judge and stood. "Douglas Madill, the jury finds you guilty of robbery and unlawful confinement. I sentence you to fifteen years of hard labour." Brooker slammed his gavel down.

Madill wanted to ask what was going to happen to Jerry but that was interrupted by Jerry who raced toward his brother, "Douglas! What does hard labour mean?"

Douglas Madill stood and faced his brother, "I've done some really bad things to people and now I have to be punished."

"Punished?" Jerry asked with a blank look on his boyish face.

"Just like what Pa used to do when we did things he didn't like," Douglas smiled, "it's okay."

"But will I be punished too?" Jerry began to panic.

"No. You'll have to go somewhere else for folks to look after you. I won't be able to care for you for a long time," Douglas tried to make Jerry understand but it was just making matters worse as now Jerry was trying to cling to his brother.

Matt and Festus stepped forward and pulled the younger Madill back as the bailiff began to remove Douglas from the room, "Doug!!!" Jerry bellowed.

Jonathan held Stephanie's arm and she nodded to him. Without a word Beck pushed his way through the crowd and approached the bench, "Your Honour..."

"Yes?"

"Before you take Mr Madill away, I would like to asked the court to consider, with his approval, that Jerry Madill be handed over to myself and my wife..."

Douglas stopped and turned, "You'd actually do that for me?"

"Not for you. For Jerry." Beck spoke calmly.

Brooker looked from Douglas Madill and then to Jerry who was on the verge of crying. His eyes then cast over to Beck, "The court will entertain this thought," he smiled before rapping his gavel down on the desk and dismissing the court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days had gone by and the Beck's were awarded custody of Jerry who had forged a deep friendship with Jonathan. The Beck's stood waiting at the stage depot as Doc limped toward them, "So this is it. Jonathan, if you ever decide to hang up the horseshoes and take up a human practice, I think there's a good chance you'll do just fine," Doc smiled and extended his hand in friendship.

"Funny you should say that, Doc," Jonathan smiled and winked at his wife, "When we get settled in I'll continue my veterinary practice, but I'm also going to continue to study to become a medical doctor, just like you."

Doc smile and then winked at Jonathan, "Hope you have a better clientele than I do..."

Just then Festus and Matt stopped by the depot - they both tipped their hats at Stephanie. "So today is the big day!" Matt smiled.

"Yes, sir, it is." Beck was beaming.

"Jonathan, here was telling me he's going to become a doctor, just like me!" Doc smiled.

Festus then narrowed his eyes at Doc, "I sure hope not. You've got the clammiest hands and the worst bedside manners that ever crossed the prairies!"

Doc straightened his back and looked over to Beck, "See this is exactly what I mean!"

"Wall it's true...I wouldn't say if it weren't..." Festus shot back in self defence.

The stage rumbled in and Jonathan helped Stephanie and Jerry aboard. He waved good bye, but only Matt saw that, as Festus and Doc were firmly entrenched in their verbal warfare, "Is that a fact! Well the next time you come crawling to me with a little case of argues or a bullet in your fanny, don't look for me to fix you up...better yet, I will, and I'll slip with the sutures and sew up that mouth of your's!" Doc barked triumphantly.

Festus's jaw dropped open, "Oh, is that the way it is...well fine. I was going to ask you and Matthew to join me fer supper as I got a few extra dollars fer helping Jonas, but not now," Festus leaned forward, "You can go eat yer moustache!" he turned on his heels and left in a huff.

"Well, thanks a lot, Doc." Matt held a bemused look on his face, "It's not every day Festus buys dinner... " Matt then tucked his thumbs into his belt and walked away.

Doc stood on the depot platform, "He did it to me again..." his shoulders sagged and with a sigh he limped off to see Kitty - maybe she'd buy him supper.

The end.


End file.
